


Star

by Dzuljeta



Series: STories [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Memory Loss, No Smut, Party, Reunions, Revelations, Sexual Content, Telepathy, The TARDIS Takes Control, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, other planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha, Donna and Jack all come to meet the Doctor, hoping to cheer him up at least a little bit. However, he would have none of it. Meanwhile, the TARDIS has her own plans to bring back the only one who can truly take his gloom away.</p><p>STories, pt.3 (no more are planned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Star: Chapter One**

Broken. That was how Rose had been feeling when her friends and family had kept on assuring her that letting go of the miraculous adventure was for the better. While the girl has learnt relatively soon it was better to appear strong to the outside world, she knew well that she could never forget neither those days with their incredible adventures nor the Doctor and the way he had been smiling at her. The time spent with him had made her believe her existence could be of use. Of use not only to her family and friends, but to the world.

And when one day people from Torchwood presented her with a possibility to contact the Doctor again, Rose clung to it wildly.

Rose's mother was against it – has been ever since her daughter had revealed her plans to her. The dimension cannon was a mysterious, crazy idea doomed to fail, or so it seemed to her. "You cannot break the world apart simply because you want to see him!" _The world – possibly not. Multiple universes – very likely._ Although Rose knew she should probably just let the idea go, there was this assurance in her that she was able to do much more than they could imagine.

"And you can't know – maybe he's found someone else…"

The very tone in which Jackie said it felt blasphemous. "I _hope_ he has," Rose snapped, never mentioning the idea again for months.

The tears of sorrow became tears of hope, never leaving her mind even when some of the plans seemed to have failed. Rose armed herself with patience and determination. These seemed to be the sole things that kept her going… Until the TARDIS has called her for the first time.

These were strange, the dreams where the TARDIS was calling her. Softly, yet persistently. With a song. A Gallifreyan song, which she could not understand literally, yet somehow knew exactly what it meant. She was needed there, on the other side. Ignoring those was of no use. It was much easier, and much more pleasant to simply wait for the night and sleep to come again.

The same song, always equally inviting, welcoming… and desperate. All Rose needed now was to find a way back… hopefully, much sooner than the dimension cannon got constructed. There was but one way Rose could think of, so she addressed the TARDIS in her sleep. _Help me. Tell me what to do. Do I stay patient and keep helping them with the dimension cannon? Is there any other way?_

Never losing hope, the young Tyler girl kept repeating the same questions every night, imagining the Doctor's ship was considering the possibilities. And then, some days before her twenty-fourth birthday – was it really possible so much time has passed - Rose saw it. A way to reach him. So many days, weeks, months, years wasted… she wouldn't waste a moment more. All she had to do was wait for the day to actually arrive. It was her birthday – which meant Rose was the only one allowed to cross the void. She had to head for Cardiff for that, but that was never a problem.

"I will find my way back to you, Doctor." Rose whispered, throwing one last glance at the calendar. The day has come, never to return again… and the young woman knew she was ready to do anything. Leave everything, everyone behind her. Only to meet the Doctor again and this time stay with him. Forever.

"What do you mean, goodbye?" Jackie was terrified.

"I'm sorry, Mum." Rose sighed. It might very well turn out a very bad decision… But she had made up her mind long ago.

"It's impossible, Rose! You two can never meet again! You yourself told us there was no way!" Jackie tried to stop her. "Your actions… plans… That's just beyond understanding!"

"Yes, it is. This entire world is. Your persistence to keep me away from it is useless, Mum."

During the years away from the Doctor, the young woman has learnt the only person in this universe whom she could undoubtedly trust was herself.

"But you might die!"

 _Oh._ Rose really hated talking about this, but saw no alternatives. "I am already dead, remember? None of this is supposed to exist," she tried her best not to burst out in tears once again. "The real, the original Rose Tyler is dead."

"The original Pete is also dead," her father came out of the blue. "Allow our Rose choose the way, Jackie. This is her day."

"What if we never see her again?"

Her dad shrugged. "At least we wouldn't be carrying the sin of breaking down her life."

"Breaking down her life? What nonsense are you talking about? It's about _saving_ her life! Just when I think you are the one fully reasonable, you show your real face!"

Rose came out of the room quietly. She did not intend to listen to quarrels of those she loved so much. Why couldn't her mum understand? The Doctor was everything for her. Even the thought of missing the one possibility was painful. Primarily having wanted to scribble a goodbye letter, the young Tyler thought better. She could not allow herself to cry. As selfish as it felt, Rose left but a short note on the table, "I'm so sorry" being the greater part of it… and left.

_Cardiff it is._

* * *

"I still don't know what you're doing here."

"Are you always this grumpy whenever you are about to get involved in mundane activities?" Jack teased, meeting a crushing look from the Doctor. He might have expected a grimace, a glare, but not that kind of reaction.

"It's her birthday today," The Doctor muttered, refusing to look at the man. "I need some time for myself." The Gallifreyan suppressed a sigh, knowing he should have been happy about having three companions of his coming to cheer him up… But that was not what he needed. There was a good reason why he refused to take anyone else with him now.

Jack noticed that - for a brief moment – the Time Lord seemed utterly broken. The conversation was doomed to end before it began. "Sorry about that." He decided to shuffle off the blame of Martha, Donna and himself all being in the TARDIS onto mere coincidence. Some things were better left alone. And the subject of Rose Tyler was _always_ better left alone. How on earth could they have known that this day happened to be Rose's birthday?

"What about we leave you alone for a while and go shopping? You said you needed something? Groceries?"

"What, all three of you?" The Time Lord grimaced.

"Problem?"

Of course that wasn't a problem. They merely tried to be helpful. Jack did, at least. "No."

The man shuddered, the look in the Doctor's dark eyes implying anything but agreement. "We can stay here, if you like."

"Yes."

"Someone still needs to do the shopping," Jack shrugged, hoping to at least see a trace of grin on his face. No such luck.

"Listen. As intended, I'll bring the necessary things. The three of you, whom I _don't remember inviting_ ," the Doctor grunted, "stay here and wait for me."

"Not a very nice way to treat your guests, eh?"

The Time Lord glared at him. "My TARDIS, my rules. You should be happy I didn't kick you lot out." Of course, he should be thankful for some company. But he needed to get away from everyone, or lose himself in a crowd of plain, annoying, tiring human beings, where nobody cared.

"I'll be back soon." _Or not._ The Doctor waved them all goodbye and left, making sure nobody was following him.

* * *

"Hello," Rose threw a quick look around the console room. Hardly anything has changed, it seemed. No, there were changes. She noticed three people were gaping at her, apparently too stunned to speak. Two women, neither of whom she recognised… And Jack (alive and well, it seemed – she chose to put the questioning away for some other time).

No sign of the Doctor. Rose knew none of the terrifying scenarios she'd been imagining in her head were actually true, but asked anyway.

"Not too late, am I?"

Jack sent her a flirtatious look, his mind filled with various reasons for her unexpected appearance in the TARDIS, today of all days. He had always hoped she would warn someone about her arrival. The fact she had most certainly been in another dimension was a different thing entirely, but he was not the Doctor and never wasted too much of his time thinking about things he was not fully sure about. What Jack _was_ sure about was that Rose Tyler has just stepped through the door. "Late for what, my beautiful thing?"

Rose grinned, surprised he asked, but the look she sent him was both terrified and pleading. While she could remember Sarah Jane and assumed the Doctor had not spoken about her to anyone – possibly not even once – she felt safer not having the women know her name.

Before the man had the chance to speak again, she put a finger to her lips.

"Jack! So nice to see you again, and with company," she spoke gleefully, her eyes never leaving his. Luckily, one of the women, the ginger one, spoke, breaking the tension.

"I'm sorry, but – who are you?"

"I'm looking for the Doctor," Rose said, unwilling to give away her identity before she knew she could trust them. Jack, yes. Both of the women seemed (and should have been, she understood) interested in her. The blonde hoped the one flirting with everybody could keep his mouth shut.

"Was that why you came? To see him?" Jack ignored both Martha and Donna, smiling at the blonde encouragingly.

Rose nodded. "Is he- is he all right?"

"Not by his standards," Donna joined the conversation. Apparently, if the very attractive and very, very untrustworthy Jack Harkness knew the woman and did not shoot her on sight (the Doctor was not there to look after him, after all), there was nothing to worry about.

The questioning look on Rose's face made Donna snort. "I don't know who you are, but, as it might be known to you, he hates being sent away to refill the food supplies."

Rose tried hard not to burst out laughing. "Not a nice experience for someone who hates anything domestic," she agreed.

Martha addressed Jack. "Will you introduce us?"

"R-" The blonde sent him a pleading look, which was understood. "Right. These two dazzling women are, or have been at some time, different time, as it turns out, the Doctor's companions." Rose was listening, her eyes wide, but said nothing. Her mind was connecting the dots for her. Could it be true the Doctor found new companions so soon? Making simple calculations in her head, she counted the approximate amount of time the Time Lord must have spent with them – without her. So soon… Too soon, but maybe that was only her problem. Rose sighed.

"After you, that is," the charmer assured her with a small smile. "But never quite like you. I'm sure the Doctor will be very pleasantly surprised. And he wasn't really _sent_ to buy anything, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if he returned empty-handed…"

"Jack, keep to what you began," Donna glared at him. As handsome as the man was, he could be persistently annoying.

"My bad, with so many beautiful ladies around me…" he winked, receiving disapproving glares from all three of them.

"So, as I was saying. This," he motioned at Martha, who waved at Rose uncertainly, "is Martha Jones. She's famous for- what are you famous for again, Martha?" The girl shook her head. Apparently, Jack was never going to stop flirting, with her or with anybody. "For resisting your charms," she muttered.

"Right," he smirked at Rose, who was still trying to accept the fact so much has happened since she was away. _New companions… New life. Maybe even a better one._

"So… As the Doctor's companion, Martha's famous for saving the world. Multiple times. Donna Noble – and trust me when I say her last name does not always correspond with her behaviour – is famous for…"

"For the very same thing. Shut up and introduce her to us?" Donna was running out of patience. So was Martha. "If you two are so against letting us know who you are," the dark-skinned woman spoke, apparently not ready to trust the blonde girl, "what makes you believe we think you're trustworthy?"

"Nothing." Rose peered at her, able to see why the Doctor chose to take this Martha up as a companion. The one known as Donna was smiling at her sadly, possibly knowing more than she was showing. She could read the pain in her eyes – the alien hardly ever mentioned his previous companions, except for one...

"Three of you, in the TARDIS, without the Doctor…" Rose spoke, afraid of the possible outcome of the Doctor being on his own. Knowing him, a simple shopping trip could become a tragedy. "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

The man did not answer her question. All of a sudden, he noticed how _sad_ her eyes were, no matter the grin. "The Doctor should be here any second now."

"Yeah…"

It had to be bad luck. She had given herself blindly to the idea of meeting the Doctor again, whatever the cost. All she had wanted was come in and see him… remind him of their _forever_. As friends, if the Doctor could not take their relationship any other way.

All she wanted now was the unwelcome doubts to go away. Teeth clenched, eyes wide, thoughts mingled, Rose was uselessly trying to concentrate. She had done it. Had found a way to his universe. Had found his TARDIS without so much as intentionally looking for it…

Just then, the TARDIS door opened.

The two bags the Doctor had been carrying fell down to the floor.

_Rose._


	2. Chapter 2

**Star: Chapter Two**

"The Doctor has been kind of glum these days," Martha warned Rose. "Just so you know, in case he starts behaving inappropriately…"

"Doesn't he always?" Donna countered with a snort. Jack but sent the blonde an assuring look, uncertain if she was even paying attention to anything else but the Doctor, who was watching her incredulously, completely dazed. _That's impossible, completely impossible_ _!_

"I think I should go meet him," Rose found her tongue.

"No, you won't," Jack stopped her, grabbing her hand. The last thing they needed was a mutual nervous breakdown. While her feelings were not openly visible – she must have learnt to control herself well, maybe from the precious Doctor himself, Jack guessed – the Captain was still unwilling to risk it. " _He_ will come to you."

And indeed, the Doctor did, his incredulity disappearing as soon as his blonde companion sent him her admirable grin, never turning her hazel eyes away from his.

_Rose Rose Rose Rose ROSE ROSE!_

It seemed the time has stopped. Without thinking, he was by her side in what was no more than three seconds.

The Tyler girl was afraid to close her eyes and lose but one moment of having the Doctor so close to her, again. She could feel her feet grow weak. It was him, really, undeniably _him_! "Doctor," she managed to whisper.

"But you-" The incredulous alien took a deep breath. "This is… impossible. You _cannot_ be here."

The blonde felt her knees tremble. "We love the impossible, right, Doctor?"

He grinned, as Rose clung to him without as much as one conscious thought, seemingly for support more than anything else. There she was, falling victim to some things impossible to control - not at that moment, anyway. _So much of a good impression._

Rose hurried to speak, unable to control the blush now spreading on her face. "Sorry, this wasn't-"

"No need to apologise," the Doctor assured her, smirking at her. "Least of all to me. Oh, and hello!" _Missed you so much. So, so much._ The Doctor lowered his voice, aware of those watching them. _Rose_. "Why are Martha and Donna looking at you so? Haven't you or hasn't Jack introduced you yet?"

The Londoner looked at him sharply. "No, I thought-"

"You thought of Sarah Jane, haven't you…? However, I _have_ spoken of you. Very often, actually..."

Rose's eyes lit up, but she had no chance to say anything more, as the Doctor grinned – the blonde was not sure at whom the grin was directed, as soon he wasn't facing her any more.

The Time Lord seemed to have been considering something for a long moment. Letting go of Rose was out of the question, but addressing the others with his arms still wrapped around her protectively felt wrong. Unacceptable for some, even. _Stupid humans and their decorum._ He mused, unwillingly separating himself from her, only their hands still connected.

The Doctor turned towards the three humans, a small smile playing on his lips. "You two still don't know who she is, then?"

Donna rolled her eyes. She was more and more certain about the blonde's identity every passing moment. _They look like they're about to drown in each other, heavens!_ She smirked. Watching the Doctor truly happy was always pleasant. Apparently, the blonde girl thought so, too, her eyes never leaving his.

"I have an inkling," she muttered. Of course. This had to be her. Rose. Nevertheless, she kept her thoughts to herself.

The Gallifreyan purposefully ignored her, suddenly excited, turning back at Rose. "Imagine how much fun I could have with the guess-who-she-is!"

"No," the woman placed her hand on his. He was still too agitated. So was she, but getting involved in something as pointless as this seemed wrong.

"Yes, sorry," he muttered. "I just-"

She grinned at him, not feeling like saying anything.

"Before I learn you are but an illusion, Rose Tyler," the Doctor whispered, looking at her mischievously and appreciating the fact Rose was the one holding on to him again, relieved his attention was again fully hers. Nevertheless, he did not finish the sentence, seemingly having lost the thread of some Rose-related thought.

Her eyes grew wide at his words, but she only giggled. "An illusion means you can do whatever you want with it - what about you wrap your arms around me even stronger, for a start?"

The Time Lord smirked at her oh-so-successful attempt at flirting with him. Everything, from the look in her eyes to her unmistakable scent – oh, gods, how could he ever have forgotten this – screamed it _was_ her.

"Rose. How exactly-"

"Nobody was harmed in the process, I assure you, Doctor. Not physically, anyway. I, um… performed some magical dimension-jumping on a magical day." She grinned.

He did not know who had presented her with such a possibility, one long forgotten… But was ready to keep thanking to whoever it was for the rest of his life.

"Dimension-jumping can get awfully complicated, Rose. Are you okay?"

"Oh… it wasn't complicated. Although… the process was kind of dread-inducing, I admit. But it was brief, and ended well." Her eyes were sparkling, a trace of teasing remaining in them. "And yes, I am."

The Doctor eyed her searchingly, understanding what he needed the most. Not the artificial side-knowledge about her travel. The Time Lord needed her smile. Her warmth. Her human chatter. Her touch. Her smell. Her love. Only this time, he was not ashamed to admit it to himself – was even ready to admit it to Rose.

"I _need_ you. Desperately need you, Rose Tyler. Just- just tell me you won't fade away this time?"

She breathed out, never letting go of the Time Lord. Wasn't it him who had _literally_ faded away the last time? "I don't intend to, no."

"What _do_ you intend to do?" The Doctor's hopeful look pierced hers.

"Stay?" Her self-assurance was visible. And Rose was _still_ in his arms. It was a miracle. _She_ was a miracle.

 _Yes!_ "Rose…"

The Doctor pulled her into a hug, his words still audible only to her. "Rose…. my Rose. You aren't going to get away from me this time," he warned her.

As if she'd ever had such an intention. "Hopefully," she managed to breathe out.

"If you won't stop me, I'm going to kiss you right now," he whispered, his voice even quieter than before. It seemed the Time Lord was not waiting for a response.

"Okay," Rose giggled, not expecting for anything other than a quick friendly peck on the cheek... still.

"If you're against it-"

"Absolutely not, my Doctor." If it had taken him so long to come to this… "You could have offered this to me all these years ago," she winked at him.

The Doctor knew she was right, but merely smirked at her. This was not the right time to recall all of the things he hadn't done. "Yep. Should have, too."

Without wasting a moment, he began kissing her, pleasantly surprised she responded with equal ferocity. Nothing around them mattered any more, hands wrapped tightly around each other, the kiss, long yearned for, ending up as a slow and leisured research more than an outbreak of suppressed feelings. This, however, felt more true and promising than any other, more passionate variation of kissing that they both knew was to come, maybe not immediately, maybe not today… And certainly not with an audience, however approving. Still, the Doctor did not seem to have fully registered the fact Rose and him were not, in fact, alone in the console room. Rose, even if she had, was unwilling to break the kiss, soft and slow as it was.

Jack was following the scene of what looked like a very timid attempt of snogging with a smug grin on his face. Donna simply stood there, shaking her head in disbelief, unsure if she should be annoyed or simply allow the two have their way of expressing what seemed like long years of things unsaid poured into that one kiss. _Drowning in one another, quite right._ Martha left the room, unable to take this inexplicable behaviour from someone she adored, even if she had long lost every hope of him loving her.

The ginger one was the first out of the two remaining spectators to lose patience, and coughed meaningfully."

"What?"

The Doctor moved away from the Tyler girl, not without visible displeasure, which but made Donna send the two a meaningful look. Nevertheless, the ginger woman seemed amused. Rose buried her face, now flushed, into the Doctor's jacket.

"Now, now..." Jack grinned, his look approving. "This is not something you should be ashamed of. You two were positively the best thing that has ever happened in front of my eyes. Well, not _ever_ , but you get the picture," the Captain rolled his eyes.

The Doctor grimaced, Rose's hand safely in his. "We have heard your stories about this, multiple times, remember?"

"Not all of them!" Jack raised an eyebrow, making Rose giggle.

Donna glared at the Captain. "Shut up, Harkness. Rose?"

The blonde grinned, pleasantly surprised. "You know me, then?"

"Was pretty sure since I heard you mention his name for the first time," she smiled softly at her. "And the look in your eyes…" _All the pain. Longing. Sorrow. So similar to his._

The blonde looked around the room. "Where's Martha?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know… not everybody is as used to this amount of spontaneous kissing as some of us are. Right, Jack?"

The Captain shrugged. "She could have had other reasons," he smirked meaningfully at the Doctor, who rolled his eyes at him. "Martha Jones might have just lost a great deal of respect she might have felt for you, Doc. Should I go find her?"

"I can do it," Donna offered. "Just… you two, try to keep your hands off each other. We wouldn't want to frighten the poor girl further, yes?"

Rose nodded. "Certainly not."

"Just so you know, Rose," Jack spoke, not wishing for the silence to become uncomfortable, "they both know just how important you have been in his life. As for Martha – she seemed to have had a crush on the Doctor," he smirked. "But – he was too daft to ever notice her uncertain advances."

"And that's about enough she needs to know," the Time Lord glared at him.

"Of course it is. All he cared about was a certain Rose Tyler on a parallel universe. One he was certain to have lost forever."

Rose smiled at the Gallifreyan encouragingly. "Your Rose Tyler is back now. For as long as you'd have her."

Jack gave a chuckle. "How does _forever_ sound? I could see about that."

Knowing the Captain, he might have spilled his dark secret about immortality out, just like that. He did not, though. The Doctor, forgetting the implied promise Rose had given Donna, wrapped his arms around her, causing a smug grin to appear on Jack's face.

There was no time to contemplate or discuss anything, as Donna and Martha returned.

'"Hello again," the dark-skinned woman addressed Rose with unmistakable distrust both seen in her eyes and heard in her voice. "Donna said you had something to tell us?"

The ginger woman scowled at them. Apparently, some basic rules were non-existent for these two. "Are you lovebirds done yet?" It seemed Rose was holding him shamelessly close – or was it the Doctor's fault?

"Just a break, yeah? Before you restart..." Martha seemed uneasy and tired of things unsaid.

"She is my plus one," the Doctor decided to help his blonde companion word what she was about to say. That hardly helped, but Rose sent the Time Lord a thankful look anyway.

"Before you start having ideas… My name is Rose. Rose Tyler, at your service."

Martha smiled uncomfortably, not quite ready to believe it, yet aware there was no reason for her to lie about such a thing. "Rose. The Doctor's Rose. This explains a lot. Nice to finally meet you, Rose." The woman wasn't lying. The childish – as they seemed now – feelings for the incredible alien appeared to have disappeared completely during the years.

"There's just one thing. Could you please delay the kissing, or at least warn us before-"

"Certainly," the Doctor said, never moving one millimetre further from the blonde human. But they weren't kissing, therefore…

"Apparently, these two are unable to stay away from each other for long," Donna noted. "Is this normal for them?"

"After everything they've been through… yeah, pretty much." The Captain appeared more than happy to provide Donna with information about those so unimaginably in love it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"And the kissing?"

"Here and there, this and that… The usual." _Running here and there. Discovering this and that. No time or enough resolve for kissing. The usual._

"Would you shut up, Jack!" The blonde girl sent the Gallifreyan a disbelieving look, enough for him to realise the immortal human hadn't said anything unacceptable.

This but encouraged Harkness to continue speaking. "Ah. Keeping away from kissing Rose again is becoming a tedious task?"

"Know your limits, Jack." For a moment, the Doctor resembled his previous incarnation in his rude manner of speech.

Strangely, this was enough to keep the ex-Time Agent silent for more than three minutes, during which time the Time Lord and his fair-haired companion have once again switched to holding hands. What else could be done, with so many people around them? The TARDIS hummed encouragingly.

"Now that we're all clear," Jack interrupted what was about to become heavy silence, "I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"The fact that Rose is back. Just in time, too."

"In time for what?" The blonde was unwilling to make guesses.

"For celebrating having our Doctor back to his senses, you'd think?" Donna came back to her usual sarcastic tone. "Might be."

"No," Jack spoke. He knew the Time Lord was going to hate him for this, but he did not intend to stay there long, anyway. "We're all here to take away the Doctor's pitiful mental state."

"My _what_? Oh. That. Not a problem any more," he planted a kiss on the hand he was holding.

Rose did not seem to understand. The Doctor might have seemed a little bit confused. And dazed at first, obviously… Not much else… But then again, she was not certain about herself.

"Can I help?"

You have," Donna assured her, smiling. If Rose was at least half as good as the Doctor had been picturing her – they were going to be okay. Brilliantly so. Both of them.

"Because... because I came back?" the girl guessed incredulously, squeezing the Time Lord's hand.

"Yes," Jack winked at her. "He shouldn't be sad ever again now that you've snogged his sorrow out of him." The girl glared at him. Still, knowing him, she did not take his words into deep consideration. Besides, the Time Lord seemed distracted. And he should not have been…

"Doctor?" Rose addressed him softly. No words from him frightened her as much as his contemplative silence.

He grinned at her, but said nothing. It was so good to simply have his Rose so close to him.

"Oh, Doc... You seem to have forgotten Rose's birthday is today, eh?" They _were_ going to have the party… one way or another.

The girl sighed dramatically, having sent a panicked glance at the Doctor. All of a sudden, they were in the centre of attention again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star: Chapter Three**

The Doctor sent Rose an assuring look. No matter what she had had to go through, he was ready to make sure nothing so much as made her feel uncomfortable on this day.

"Happy birthday, Rose."

She smirked at him, looking uncertain. "You do remember?"

"How could I forget?" The Time Lord returned the smirk. It felt so good to have his blonde companion with him again. Even more so at that moment, when her gaze – soft, warm, trusting and bursting with feeling no other than undeniable love – was meant only for him. It even scared the Doctor a little.

A human falling for a Time Lord was, in fact, not an uncommon occurrence. A Time Lord in love with a human was not unheard of, but a thing deeply opprobrious in the Gallifreyan society. Gallifrey was no more, and Rose, the most human of them all, has taken the opportunity to cross dimensions, having risked everything… Just to be with him again.

"The Time Lord himself was the one telling me what day this was," Jack sent Rose a wink, seemingly having chosen to ignore the glare sent his way by the Doctor.

The blonde gave the Captain a small smile, conscious of the four pairs of eyes watching her intently, and turning back towards the Gallifreyan. "Of course. Of course you remember, you always have," Rose whispered at him softly, knowing he was able to hear her perfectly, unlike the others.

"Ahem. I'm bound to remind you that there are three more people on the TARDIS," Donna noted out loud. "And we don't necessarily tolerate the two of you forgetting we exist," she averted her eyes, realising neither the Doctor nor Rose have paid any attention to what she'd said.

Martha shrugged, sending the ginger a disapproving stare. It felt wrong to take a single moment of reunion happiness from the two so soon. From her experience alone, trouble was never far away from the Doctor and whoever travelled with him – it was obvious they would not get away from it as soon as they resumed their travels together. Apparently, the Captain shared her views on the matter. This encouraged her. "We'll manage on our own for now, won't we, Jack?"

The immortal one looked everybody over, a huge grin on his face, understanding the look the someday-to-be-doctor- or was she, already? – Jack wondered – gave him. "Was someone saying something about a party?"

Donna rolled her eyes at the scene before her. "Clearly. It was _your_ idea, Jack."

He sneered. "Obviously. I am always the one with the best ideas… Ask anyone!"

"Do something about the party, will you?" The ginger woman sent him an intense look. "Oh, wait! Martha has already begun to work on it," she eyed the girl with appreciation.

The dark-skinned companion stopped looking over and taking out the contents of the shopping bags, her eyes wide with surprise. "Whoa, Doctor! Do you eat all of this daily?"

The Doctor eyed her incredulously. It was as if she had no memories of their menus back when she had been travelling with him. _Humans and their ideas…_ "Why would I?"

Donna smirked at Martha knowingly, choosing to pretend to not have noticed the discomfort clearly visible in the eyes of the one having caused the flurry.

"Is something wrong?" The Time Lord seemed to have fully regained his senses just then, half watching Rose move away from him and joining the others. "Have I missed something? Was sort of lost in thought-"

"I didn't think you'd be so well-prepared for something like this," Martha said, continuing with removing the groceries out of the bags, before the Doctor motioned for her to stop. No one could take care of what he'd brought as well as the TARDIS. "It's as if you intended to celebrate Rose's birthday on your own."

 _Who says I didn't?_   "Well… I might have," he admitted, grinning sheepishly at the one eying him incredulously and trying to suppress the wish to grin back at him. "I always have my ship to keep me company," he added nonchalantly.

The Tyler girl took a deep breath, before returning to him again find herself in the Doctor's embrace, just because she could. "Now there's me," Rose muttered.

"Yep. There's us."

The Captain rolled his eyes at them. "I think we should lock you two up in some room," Jack smirked, winking suggestively.

"Not with you on board, Jack Harkness," the Doctor glared at him, shrugging at Rose, who was visibly amused watching the two. Some things never changed…

"Really? You two should  first think of the correct time and place," the blonde chided both of them playfully, earning looks of respect from both Donna and Martha. "Or are they like this all the time, in which case, I haven't really missed much?"

"Surely, Rose Tyler, you did not mean to include me in the company of this sickening-" The Doctor rolled his eyes at the Captain, either not noticing or ignoring her attempts to keep back her laughter.

"Sickeningly handsome and absolutely irresistible Captain Jack Harkness. I think you should be flattered, Doc," Jack teased him, fluttering his eyelashes at the women.

The Tyler girl groaned inwardly.

"As a matter of fact, _you_ can be quite a flirt when you want to, Doctor," Rose paid no attention to Jack, which surprised no one. "As for you," she gazed at the Gallifreyan, her look hopeful and almost _desperate_ – "we need to talk."

_To talk? What about? Where would we even begin?_

Seeing his uncertainty, Rose sighed. "Shouldn't take long. I promise. But first things first. This Don Juan needs to be taken care of-"

A worried, yet disapproving look sent towards Jack worked like magic. "Please, if you could prevent him from stalking somehow," the blonde reworded her request. Donna nodded conspiratorially. "Consider it done."

"Talk. Yes, talk… Talk, we need to talk, Rose and I," the Doctor spoke, completely flustered. "See you guys later!" The alien gave them all a blinding grin, grabbing Rose by the hand and allowing the TARDIS lead the way.

"Where are we going?"

"Only she knows now," the Doctor smirked at the girl.

"Okay!" Rose grinned back at him. "But we _will_ talk first."

"Anything you want, _Rose Tyler_ ," he pressed her hand. _Anything_.

The remaining trip through endless corridors was spent in silence, although the occasional looks they shared spoke better than words. Realising she had allowed herself sink in painful memories, Rose shook her head, meeting a worried look. Instead of saying anything, she looked around her. All corridors and doors seemed identical to her – she could not remember having ever so much as crossed the place.

"So… _Where_ are we going, exactly?"

"Where _are_ we, you mean? No idea, sorry. Haven't been led by the TARDIS ever since- you know when," the Time Lord smirked at her, happy to see a grin spreading across her face.

"Hopefully it's for a good cause," Rose looked upwards with a smile.

"My ship does enjoy a good conspiracy," he winked at her. As if on cue, the TARDIS shoved them into one of the rooms. A table, two chairs, a bed, a small cupboard, and a bookcase. The blonde but eyed the surroundings incredulously. "Does this- has this room belonged to some companion of yours?"

"No, absolutely not. Have not seen it in my life. That doesn't mean I keep randomly entering my companions' chambers, mind you-"

"Okay…" Rose sounded strangely relieved.

The Doctor shrugged, painting a Gallifreyan symbol on the dusty table top with his finger. "Doesn't look lived-in, does it?"

"Nope," the Londoner agreed with a smirk. "As long as we don't suffocate in the dust, all is well."

The Time Lord smiled at her encouragingly. He could imagine the state of her room – if not for the TARDIS – would not be much different, considering the little time they had spent on the time and space ship. "On with the chat, yes?"

"Yes." All of a sudden, Rose's face fell, every trace of her usual gleefulness out of sight.

"Let me guess, Rose. You had found a new love interest? In which case, I would-" It was obvious the Doctor was teasing her.

She laughed bitterly. "Heaven forbid."

"Why do you look so worried, then? Surely, you do know I'll do everything to protect you-"

"Everything in your power, Doctor. Yes. I believe you and trust you completely." _Much more than any sensible being would_. "But there are things-"

"What things? Rose?"

She sighed heavily, aware it would be harder if the large wooden table wasn't standing between them. "Do you know why exactly has the TARDIS called me back?"

The Doctor stared at her, his mouth slightly open in surprise. "She has?"

Rose averted her eyes. "You didn't know?"

"No, but then again, I might have overdone the blocking of her signals… Sorry?"

She gaped at him, intrigued. For all she knew, his sentient ship was the one thing that mattered to the Doctor the most in the entire multiverse. "Why would you block her?" _Why would you even consider it?_

"It's complicated."

"Doctor." It was obvious to the Time Lord the girl did not intend to allow him get away with it.

"She has been doing everything to fill my mind with thoughts not related to you."

"Yeah?"

"Let's just say, Rose Tyler… She has not succeeded."

The young woman was stupefied at this revelation. "Was it because you chose to prevent the TARDIS from sending you some pleasant things to think about? Or because you preferred being depressed over seeing the joy in life?" _Because it felt like the only right thing._ Rose shuddered, knowing she was no better.

"Are you all right?" The Time Lord asked, believing to have seen tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled. "You should be glad I hadn't thought of pushing the TARDIS' mind away, ever. Wouldn't have done it, even if given the chance," the young woman eyed the Doctor understandingly, a sad expression on her face.

"You should never be sad on days like this, Rose," his voice was almost pleading. If there was one thing the Doctor could never misread, it was her raw feelings and emotions.

"You know it's not always possible, Doctor."

"I know," he said. "This damn table keeps me from getting to touch you," the Time Lord rolled his eyes at her playfully, intentionally changing the subject.

"You can always push it away," she shrugged, certain there was a reason they'd been driven towards this particular chamber. "But I'd like to return to the main point first, please."

"Which is?"

"Everything. The good things… And the bad things. Pete's World. Torchwood. You. Me. Bad Wolf." Rose has nearly choked at the last two words, suddenly tearful, not having realised merely uttering the seemingly innocent the phrase was going to have such a startling effect on her.

This was enough for the Doctor to find himself by her side the next moment, furniture be damned. Every last trace of Gallifreyan moral code and rules he had been forcing on himself has been wiped away by the sorrowful look in those hazel eyes. "Do you want me to do anything?"

She breathed in. "Just… Talk to me?"

He did not feel like talking, but it was clear some of his adventures with Martha or Donna would cheer her up, and that was what Rose needed more than recalling the sad episodes of her past in that other universe.

"Let's see… I could tell you of some of the notable figures I've met… Dickens, Shakespeare, Agatha Christie… Quite the lot, I'll have you know!"

Rose gave him a searching look.

"Well… You know what Charles is like, of course," the Gallifreyan added, grinning.

"And you are so not full of yourself about having met them, Doctor," she smirked, glad to learn hardly anything had changed between them. "Don't you dare to boast about having met Queen Victoria. _Or that French courtesan._ "As a matter of fact, I'd been there too," Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Never," he teased. "You can't say werewolves weren't fun?"

She gaped at him, incredulous.

"Not a little bit?"

"It's not that. I simply- can't say I like hearing it from you."

"I'm sorry!"

"No. It's all right. Just avoid anything related to-"

 _Bad Wolf._ The two words were haunting her still, always there to hit her memory.

The Doctor knew he'd have to return to the subject someday, but it could wait. "Of course," he found her hand. With the table out of the way, the simple gesture was a welcome and much-needed relief of tension.

"You're really back this time," he whispered, in need of reassurance. "Properly back. And you're not going anywhere. Yes?"

"Yes."

"Good! _Allons-y_?"

Rose pushed away the wish to glare at him, pressing his hand. "You keep using that one."

"Yes!" He giggled excitedly, not having registered a momentary shadow on her face. "It's very useful, actually!"

"If you say so." She grinned at him. "So, where are we going?"

"To… Wait, I have no idea." The alien's eyes lit up the next instant, as he pointed to the door neither of them had noticed before. "See this door? Let's go and see where it leads, shall we?"

This was what Rose had missed so badly – the Doctor's incessant desire to explore the unknown. Unknown planets, unknown traditions… Or, in this case, an unknown part of his own TARDIS.

The human smirked. "Are you sure there won't be any monsters waiting for us?"

"Fairly sure. She could not do this to us, not when she'd apparently brought you back to me… Of course, one can never be entirely certain-"

The blonde rolled her eyes at him. "Will you open the door, or should I?"

"Please, go on," he encouraged her.

* * *

"Ah. Was this a part of the plan?" Rose could not help but burst out laughing at the sight in front of her. While she had only been in the Doctor's room a few times, for reasons usually including helping him find something in the mess he could sometimes make, particularly after having faced some of the most incredible species and having caused disarray in trying to find an item or two that were not, in fact, present in his bottomless pockets.

The Time Lord looked completely thunderstruck. "No. No. No! Not a plan, no. It hasn't even crossed my mind. Trust me, Rose!"

She peered at him. "I do. _Always_. "Do you think we should return to them?"

"Do you want to?"

"No," Rose said, feeling almost guilty about it. Every trace of guilt was gone as soon as she met the Doctor's sparkling eyes.

"Neither do I," he admitted.

"Sounds unfair towards our friends," the  girl noted, not really concerned. "You better make sure they get their party, yeah?"

"Absolutely," he muttered something in Gallifreyan to the ship and grinned at Rose. "All settled. Safe and quick."

"We can always have a celebration of our own," he winked at her. "With cake, candles and music."

"Dancing?"

"Obviously! But first things first," he smirked at his companion, locking the door with his sonic screwdriver. "Where were we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Star: Chapter Four**

"Where were we when, exactly?" _Before of after the kiss? Before or after having found us in this room?_

Where were they, really? The Doctor shrugged at the stupidity of his own question. They were alone, reunited after all those empty years. What was there left to do? "Correct me if I'm wrong, Rose Tyler… But I think the ship has led us there for a reason."

"I think, no, I'm certain she did just that," Rose was the first to wrap her arms around him, her breathing somewhat hitchy. Of course there was a reason. There was a reason for everything in the universe, as her travels with the Time Lord had taught her.

"You do realise you have agreed to us dancing, Doctor?"

"It's your birthday, besides… You haven't yet seen this new new Doctor dance, have you?"

She grinned at him. New new Doctor… _Her_ Doctor. _The_ Doctor. Dancing? With her? Voluntarily?

"Nope, I haven't. Can't wait."

"We could begin with it right away, if you'd like it?"

Rose's grin widened. "So that you could be done with it as soon as possible? Fine with me," she assured him, uncertain about the TARDIS' unexpectedly fitting choice of music. The Doctor appeared just as surprised. "Slow dances were never my forte…"

"Stop whining or I'll ask her to put on "My Heart Will Go On" instead," she whispered at him teasingly.

This shut him up.

The Doctor was looking at her dreamily, at the same time skilfully leading the dance. If his memory of the earthly dancing customs was not tricking him, this had to be a waltz.  As his brilliant companion followed him with sincere admiration shining in her eyes, he pulled her even closer. Strange thing, waltz... A lovely way to keep your partner close, too. Simply watching her was enticing, and now their bodies were _touching_ , which actually was not something considered unsuitable. This was both improving and complicating the situation.

While there was no way the Gallifreyan was going to miss yet another opportunity of spending time with Rose – not after all these years – his incurable gob was there to envenom the situation. "I think I owe you some explanations," he muttered, not losing concentration for one moment.

The blonde shrugged at him incredulously, before sending the Time Lord her irresistible grin. "I need no explanations. You are the worst at giving them," her voice was soft and slightly teasing. _But you are everything to me anyway._ There was no chance either of them would back away now. "I know," he muttered and eyed her searchingly, before pressing his lips to hers almost timidly, as if waiting for her permission. Lips so sweet, lips so soft- it can't have been very long since their kiss back in the console room, and yet… It felt like ages. The background song might have changed, but that was not a good enough reason to interrupt the dance. Not until all they were doing was kissing, and neither of them seemed to mind.

This time, everything felt different. No prying eyes. No need to justify themselves to anyone.

Of course, they were _not_ alone on the ship… But, at the same time, they were unreachable – in every sense of the word, both because of the lock and because of the ever-so-helpful sentient TARDIS.

"Rose. Are we- Are you-"

The Tyler girl backed away from him slightly. "As long as you are not against it, I am willing to continue this kiss, and possibly many more, for another _century_ ," she assured him, a gleeful smirk on her lips. "Am I happy? Am I comfortable? Am I enjoying myself? Yes, yes, and yes," she breathed out. "What about you?"

He eyed her flirtatiously. "How do _you_ think?"

Her reply shocked him. "I think your behaviour towards me is quite different from what I remember..."

The Doctor could not help himself. "I'd say it is, yes… Good different or bad different?"

"I don't think my answer is important," Rose answered, only her glinting eyes revealing her true feelings.

He rolled his eyes at her playfully. "You know this isn't true, Rose. You are important. Every word you say is important to me. Has always been."

The companion sent him a loving look. "I know."

"I keep wondering," Rose spoke, inwardly slapping herself for that in advance. "Knowing your nature, and all… You must know or remember this word – dancing – can also have a different meaning?

"Knowing _Jack_ , and all," he corrected her with a knowing smirk. "I think I'll make sure he gets all of our hidden meanings. Let's leave him thinking I was shagging you rotten a few rooms away from him?"

Rose glared at him, then burst out laughing, forgetting all about the request she was about to make. "No?"

"Why not?"

"Firstly, you were not shagging me rotten, or at all; secondly, you are a terrible liar; thirdly, _what_?"

"You mean four – what, in Rassilon's name, is wrong with me?"

Rose grimaced at him knowingly. "I would put it differently – who has taught you of such _low-minded_ expressions?"

"Have had a lot of time to waste, so to speak."

"You? Wasting time? Preposterous! Saving the universe is much more likely."

"That, too," he smiled, suddenly uncomfortable. "Is there something else you want?"

 _To hold you, and kiss you, and snog you, and-_ Rose breathed out, knowing continuing on the thought would result into her blushing. "Some tea, perhaps? Although- don't you think we should return to our friends? Spoil the party, or?"

"Would you like that?" The Doctor was expecting something like this from her, and was not surprised about her request.

"Oh, you know… Jack Harkness, and all that comes with the name? All of his innuendos that never work on me?"

Right. _Jack_ … The Time Lord was glad the Captain was not staying aboard long. He was thankful, possibly for the first and last time in his life, that Torchwood existed and was there to keep him busy. "How could I forget," he grimaced.

Rose smirked at him. The plainest of tricks seemed to have worked flawlessly. "Not necessarily right away. In an hour or two… Or we could stay here for as long as we feel like it. Yeah?"

The Time Lord was visibly relieved. "Was this a way to test my feelings towards you?"

 _Damn._ She shrugged, averting her eyes.

"It _was_!" He grabbed her hands. "Of course I am jealous. When have I not been?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. His previous incarnation, yes…

"Really, Rose? Do you want me to remind you of some of the instances?"

"As of now… I can't think of any," she teased him."And no, I don't want you to remind me."

All the companion could think of was the Doctor's features in front of her. She could see every smallest change on his face now. His facial features seemed somehow hardened, slightly more prominent. It did not surprise her this newly acquired experience seen in the Time Lord's eyes has only made her love him more. The feeling of sorrowful love in her heart, instead of having dulled over the years, as was clearly her family's desire, was only growing stronger, together with her assurance that nothing was impossible.

The Doctor was watching her, a small smile on his lips. "Is my unusual behaviour frightening you?" he asked her sincerely, not entirely certain about the answer he was expecting.

 _What?_ "No." It was not something surprising or startling to neither of them. The never worded feeling had been visible in every little thing they had been doing together… Too bad they have acknowledged it when it was too late. The blonde sighed.

"No? What's the matter, then?"

"This is all so unbelievable," she whispered, both to herself and to the one next to her.

The Doctor smirked, very aware they were unabashedly close to one another again. "You better start believing it," he could feel her breathe unevenly. "By this," he breathed out, "I mean _now_."

The excessively passionate snog that followed the next instant was but a continuation of the previous one, unexpectedly interrupted by the Doctor's worry over her. The differences in their bodily temperatures seemed only to have increased the need to feel the other's passion, be it only in a kiss. But gods, what a kiss that has been! A real, proper, thorough snog, more likely. One good enough for them to wish for it to have lasted for hours…

The need of oxygen was the only thing that made them back away from each other. "Ro-o-o-o-se, oh, Ro-o-o-o-se…" He singsonged, his hazel eyes meeting hers. "The mirror is right here," the Doctor directed Rose's glance to the before barely noticeable looking glass. Eyeing him worriedly, she moved to the mirror.

The Time Lord seemed overexcited. "What do you think?"

The young woman eyed her messy reflection with distrust, then burst out in giggles, her tears of laughter only adding to the now mascara-stained face. "What about… I love you so, so much?"

She had meant to suggest him to go and see his own reflection, but her mind and tongue did not seem to get along well at that moment.

He glanced at it anyway, glad he never wore any make-up – _weeeell, not-_ there had been theatre in his life at one point _\- anyway, not any more_.

"You look perfectly decent, Doctor. Don't worry," she sent him a meaningful look before disappearing in the en-suite to wash her face… and to see if the TARDIS was understanding enough to provide her with some suitable cosmetics to mask what was often hidden with long collars or bandannas in her teenage days… Having found just what she was looking for, she has quickly applied it and returned to the Doctor with a smug grin on her face.

"Have I ever told you just how incredibly beautiful you are, Rose?"

"You are always welcome to say it," the tip of her tongue flashed between her teeth.

"And I will. Always! Don't you think it's about time we grace the others with our presence?"

She smirked. "I think we should, yes…"

Their journey back was practically non-existent – they almost bumped to the ginger companion minutes after they were on the way back. "Oh, hello! I hope you are joining us? Jack and his assumptions-"

"I'll shut him up," Rose assured her. "If he wants to hear what I think he does…"

"No. Can't be," Donna eyed them incredulously. It just felt like something completely unlike the Time Lord's nature.

"It can't, not yet, anyway… But the Captain does not need to know it, yes?" Rose giggled.

The ginger nodded at her understandingly. "Anything to bewilder our _I-am-sexy-and-I-know-it_ macho man. I'm with you on this!"

The Doctor decided to interrupt them then. "This is genius. But… Are you sure about this, Rose?"

"This is absolutely brilliant, you daft alien. You probably won't have to say much," Donna smirked. This time, the undeniable love between them was seen even more clearly. "If you ask me, you two look like you have been doing nothing but that, anyway. Like a couple of newly-weds," she shrugged.

The blonde met his eyes, and the two burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Really. Get married, or something."

"What, again?!" Their laughter became louder.

Donna decided to ignore their foolish behaviour for the time being. "What about Martha?"

"Tell her to take everything with a grain of salt," the blonde winked at her conspiratorially, before having entered the console room with Donna and the Doctor in tow.

"We were already beginning to worry," Jack grimaced knowingly at them, the pair holding hands, as has long seemed to have become the custom with them.

" _Beautiful_ , the two of you!" It was clear no make-up would fool someone as experienced as the intergalactic playboy.

"Please. Don't start." Rose rolled her eyes at the man.

"Sure, my precious-" He realised his mistake at once, meeting the Time Lord's crushing glare. "I mean, the one and only Rose Tyler, belonging to the one and only – he motioned vaguely towards the Doctor.

"Before you ask, _yes_." The blonde smirked meaningfully at Jack. It was necessary she shut the incurable sex-addict before he began giving the sometimes very disturbing questions. What better way of shutting him up than by attacking him with his own weapon?

The Captain's eyes grew wide. Was he growing old? He should have known, should have seen it at once! Yes, lack of Ianto – or of anyone willing, if he was being truthful - was possibly having an effect on him. Jack was flustered. It was about time he returned to his duties, anyway… "Well, congratulations!"

" _No_ , we are not expanding on this matter." The Doctor realised it was his turn to help the bluff his Rose must have constructed on the spot. He must have known exactly what he was doing when he has asked his brilliant human to join him on the TARDIS. _Twice_.

Ignoring everyone around them, the Doctor addressed his blonde companion in a whisper. "By the way, Rose Tyler… I'm fairly certain we could- could proceed with- you know?"

She knew. "As soon as everybody finds better things to do than to keep an eye on us, yes," she winked at him. "We could. But tea and cake will do for now, yes?"

" _Banana_ cake. I have some banana-flavoured ice cream, too. How does it sound?"

"Brilliant! Enough for everyone, I hope?" Rose eyed the Time Lord with interest, always equally surprised about his ability to jump between subjects.

"Who do you take the TARDIS for?" He smirked. "There is always more than enough for everyone."

Donna's sharp voice interrupted their quiet words. "Have you forgotten we exist, again?"

A wave of laughter echoed in the room.

"We must have," the Doctor smirked at Rose. If only they had _any_ idea...


	5. Chapter 5

**Star: Chapter Five**

"So lovely," Donna spoke, rolling her eyes. "This promised celebration must be a secret thing, not allowed for mere humans like us?"

Rose eyed the ginger curiously. "Hello? I am human. In case you haven't noticed." Her words sounded bitter, even though she was smiling the next moment.

Donna bit her lip, suddenly uncomfortable. Why couldn't she ever keep her mouth shut?

"Yes, sorry, Rose. Of course you are. No need to get touchy. You two already seem almost identical to me… in some aspects," she shrugged at the couple meaningfully. The ginger could not say if having seen the fairy-tale-like reunion made her feel flustered or relieved. Perhaps a bit of both.

"Okay, ladies. As the Doctor is clearly too busy worshiping the love of his life –" the Time Lord but threw Jack a mistrusting glance at his words, without bothering to move away from Rose, instead pulling her into an embrace. "The woman who had mysteriously managed to grant me everlasting life-"

Oh, shit. Rose paled, suddenly forgetting to breathe, her eyes pleading of the Doctor to somehow make it untrue. She was not able to recall the details, nor had she been fully convinced she had done something this irreparable... The dreadfully realistic nightmares were something she had thought to be an after-effect of their separation, nothing else… And now, there it was. The proof of the worst. Everything seemed to be shattering around her.

"I- I need -" Jack was the only one to receive an all-explaining look from the shocked girl. He knew immediately this was news to her. He tried to send her an assuring smile, but Rose saw nothing around her.

Without waiting for any kind of questions, she hurried – as much as her at that moment strangely unruly feet allowed her - out of the room, leaving the two female companions surprised – they'd got the impression of her as an easy-going, chatty, friendly kind of woman… with some deeply hidden aspects of her personality that none of the companions could name if they as much as attempted to. But leaving like this, out of the sudden – something was very wrong.

It took Donna and Martha no time to understand the Doctor knew exactly what was happening. He clenched his teeth, trying not to lose control. Of course, Jack must have thought he had told Rose of what had happened in Gamestation. Still. How could he? How dared he?

The Doctor was awakened by a hard punch to the back. "What do you think you're doing?!" Donna hoped her voice was at least loud enough to be heard at the other end of this ship, wherever it was. "The woman you love has rushed away, pale as a corpse, and you're not running after her?"

The Doctor knew he was going to hate himself for this. No, he has already hated himself for this.

"Wait a minute, Donna. Some things need to be settled first. Whose fault is it?"

"Yours?"

Well, in a way… or in some ways, even – it was his fault. He should have told Rose about Jack. However, the said immortal human should have kept his mouth shut!

"No."

Jack grimaced, defeated by the murderous look the Time Lord gave him.

"What the Doctor means is it's my fault."

"Of course it is your fault, Jack Harkness. You needn't have spoken about it!"

"I'd hoped you were sensible enough to have told her. You absolutely should have, Doc," Jack spoke calmly.

The Captain's way of speaking did nothing to put the Doctor at ease. It was infuriating. "She was not supposed to know, ever! And you seem to have done something even worse – have very likely kindled the memory within her! Oh, Jack, Jack," his voice suddenly seemed close to breaking, "you can't possibly understand what you've done! Rose had asked me, today-"

"Asked you what? Something pleasant?" the immortal one either could not or chose not to allow himself take this conversation seriously. The Time Lord needed to cheer up.

"This is serious, Jack. More serious than you could imagine." He was exasperated.

"Believe me, Doc, I know. I have had more than enough time to get used to it."

The Doctor wondered for a moment if he should tell Jack about Rose's words, at the same time knowing he had to. "She had asked me not to talk to her about- well... and you have!"

"Bad Wolf." It seemed these two words could be read in the alien's eyes. "All you have to do is assure Rose this was not her fault."

"Do you think it's simple? It's her birthday! She has just returned, and you, you have just made her-"

Jack threw a calming look at the puzzled women. "Yes. I understand. I have made a mistake. But you are making an even bigger one by not being by her side. I'd say go now, Rose must be expecting you."

The Doctor glared at the man, even knowing he was right, but said nothing, leaving instead.

"Just tell him the magical word, and he'll do anything," Jack shrugged at the two women with a smirk.

"I don't understand," Martha was the first to speak.

"Neither do I," Donna said. "Nevertheless, I am willing to take the Doctor's side on this. What exactly have you done to upset him so?"

"I have said something."

"Something about eternal life, was it?" the ginger eyed him incredulously.

"Exactly."

Martha stared at him. "How is that possible?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he grimaced. "Ask Rose. Although… It would be much better if you didn't."

"Do you mean she's… immortal?" the dark-skinned human asked, interested.

"Come on, Martha. Why would she be?" Why not? This Bad Wolf thing was confusing him greatly. "All I know is that I am immortal. Because of her. I mean, because of what she had become."

"I'd say you have been drinking, Harkness. This is too complicated for our sober minds to grasp. Isn't it, Martha?"

"Far too complicated," she agreed, choosing to remain neutral.

All Rose wanted was to be away from everyone, happy the very first door she reached happened to be that to her chamber. Not a thing appeared to have been moved from when Rose had been there last. Even the mess she had left when hurriedly following the Doctor remained…

Had it really been this bad for him? Has the Doctor asked of the ship to seal her room away from him? He must have. Silly Doctor.

The said person knew he was not under any circumstances going to leave her behind, now of all times. The human need to spend time alone – particularly when one has just found out something of this scale, undoubtedly leading to the darkness he knew a little too well – was not something the Time Lord was going to allow his Rose sink in. Luckily, the door to her room was only a few steps away.

The brief glance the fair-haired companion has given the Doctor was more than enough. Meeting his eyes was when the realisation has fully hit her. Rose was very abruptly overtaken by a wave of uncontrollable sobs, thankful for the possibility to bury her face into the Doctor's ever-welcoming embrace. What have I done?! This time, there was no way to fix things. Dread. Guilt. Shame. Despair. These were the feelings Rose could discern within her. Now, when they have all crushed her unexpectedly and at once, she could do nothing to fight them.

"It wasn't fully you, Rose. It was Bad Wolf," the Doctor made her look at him, sending her the most assuring gaze he was capable of. She did not look away, believing to be ready to face everything.

"Yes! But it was I who has made Jack live forever…" Forever! This time, she was struck with a realisation that not everybody had clung to the word as if it were the sole straw to clutch at.

"You have wanted to save him from the untimely death. It was just his luck you were able to do it. And you did, even without having full control over yourself…"

Her sobs did not cease. "Luck? I have ruined his life!"

They did not see Jack enter, followed by the two other companions, who were ignored by him completely at that point. If anything, he felt he had to try to somehow take some guilt off her shoulders. The young woman, one worth every bit of adoration the Doctor showered her in, did not need to blame herself for this.

"Your life!" the blonde directed her teary eyes at the immortal human for a moment, unable to look at him for more than a few seconds. "Sorry, Jack. I'm so, so sorry! How can you look at me, smile at me, after all I have done?"

"Never say this again, Rose," the once-Time Agent hurried to speak. "My life is as perfect as it can get, believe me." He was not lying or making anything up at that moment. He was handsome (although desirable was the epithet he preferred), had Ianto and the remaining Torchwood team waiting for him… Yes, his life was very close to perfection. "My life keeps getting better by the second. So should yours," he winked at her.

The blonde wasn't assured, removing herself from the Time Lord's arms, only to lean against the wall. If everything was working against her – she had the TARDIS to fill her mind with encouraging thoughts.

The Captain seemed terrified of the mixture of emotions seen on her face. "Everything's fine, Rose. I'm making the most of it! Besides, the Doctor is right. You have done what you thought was best for me," he smiled at her. It was a necessity for him to see the blonde human smile. She had been, was, and was supposed to enlighten the atmosphere with her joyful laughter, flirtatious remarks – not as frequent now, of course – with the Time Lord by her side, but Rose was essential both to the Doctor, and the TARDIS.

"Smile at me, Rosie," he continued. "I have no grudge against you, against the beautiful ship-" at this, the TARDIS buzzed contentedly – "or against you as the Bad Wolf. Rest assured. You have no reason, and no right to be sad. Not while I'm here. Not on this day."

The Doctor smiled at her. "He isn't angry with you. How could anyone be?"

Rose gave everyone a teary smile, even if it was not a very sincere one. "Thanks." It was clear to the human companions this had been a shock that would take time to resign her mind to .

Only the Doctor knew and believed otherwise. It might have been different with other companions, but this was Rose. Rose. She had to know clinging to unpleasant experiences never led to anything remotely good. As if having read his untold thoughts, the blonde smiled at him sadly, which has made the Time Lord wonder, not without fear, if she weren't mad at him. The companion has had every right to feel this way, he knew it.

Neither of the two did anything to break the heavy silence which seemed to have fallen around them.

"Are we not supposed to know what this is truly about?" the uncomfortable silence has finally given Donna an opportunity to give the question that has been nagging her ever since the strange conversation has begun.

"Haven't you told them?" the Doctor sighed, annoyed. "What's the use of having you aboard, if you can't do this tiny favour to us?"

"He has, but I refuse to believe it," Donna shrugged. "Not until-" she turned to Rose expectantly, then saw the cloudy look on her eyes. "Of course, if it's too hard for you to talk about it-"

Rose groaned inwardly, but planted a smile on her face. "I am pretty sure he wasn't lying." She directed her look towards the Doctor instead, catching his eyes. A different kind of smile graced her features. Truer, more sincere… more emotional.

"Go start your party for once," the Time Lord said. "Are you coming, Rose?" he asked, expecting for anything but the smirk on her face.

"Of course," she accepted the hand he's offered her. "With you? Always."

"Be sure to come back soon," Martha smiled at the two, her smile gone as soon as they were out of the room.

"We should probably move to some other place. This one is sacred, at least for two people I know of. Haven't you been saying yours is spacious enough to contain an army, Donna?"

"A seven-people army, at least," she grinned at the other companion. "The ship was kind to me in this aspect. She must have known I'll have to accept more people here." Donna decided to keep quiet about the fact that her clothes… well, hats, mostly – took up more space than was reasonable. But everyone had the right to their little enjoyments! Besides, the TARDIS seemed to approve of it.

"Wow. Impressive," Jack whistled, having entered the room. What have you done to get a room of such size?"

"The TARDIS loves me," she shrugged.

"Or your hats?" The Captain looked around incredulously. "I doubt it means anything. Rose's room is hardly half this spacious."

Martha was watching the scene quietly, an amused smile playing on her face. But the ginger was nowhere this reserved.

"Of course," he continued, "they have all the ship to themselves now! Knowing her restless character, perhaps right now Rose is just about to take off his-" Jack's eyes sparkled.

"Oi!" Donna was the first to react. "You may be the sexiest human- I mean, human male in-"

"In the universe, I know," the Captain smirked knowingly, earning glares from the ladies. Was he not listening to himself?

"-in the TARDIS," Martha finished what the ginger had started, accompanying her own words with a shrug. Luckily, Donna did not seem to be facing any difficulties in resuming her own idea, after having awarded the dark-skinned companion with a thankful look. It was funny how easy it was to be cooperative on instances like these.

"What I meant was you should learn to be quiet sometimes. Some things are unforgivable. Hurting a woman, intentionally or not-"

"Oh. It can't be my words have hurt you. Besides, what else could they be doing, if not-"

Donna glared at him. "It's not about hurting me, you imbecile. Haven't you seen _her_ face?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve!
> 
> For some reasons as simple as that I cannot update my Christmas story. :) I think this one should do, as it's light enough (mostly).

**Previously...**

_"Oh. It can't be my words have hurt you. Besides, what else could they be doing, if not-"_

_Donna glared at him. "It's not about hurting_ me _, you imbecile. Haven't you seen_ her _face?"_

* * *

 

**Star: Chapter Six**

The smile on Rose's face did not falter, not even when they were alone again, in the Time Lord's room, of all places. The girl did not question his (or was it the TARDIS?) choice this time. Maybe it was for the best.

The Doctor could see straight through her. Shocks such as this could not pass so easily.

"It's all right, Rose. Jack was right – you are not to blame."

The blonde mused, suddenly no longer feeling like smiling. "Is my- my _distress_ this obvious?"

"It is to me," he smiled at her encouragingly. "I happen to know you better than most, Rose."

"There's no need to boast about it," the girl shrugged. "We both know it's true."

The Time Lord smirked at her, ignoring her unease. "Yes. Oh, we're on our own again! How _promising_ is this?"

Rose said nothing to the remark, rolling her eyes at the Doctor instead.

He cleared his throat. "I know you need some time to accept this unpleasant revelation, Rose. Would you- would you like me to leave you alone for a while?"

The girl's eyes widened. "No." _To spend time pondering on having intervened on something as important as a human life?_ "No," she repeated. The Doctor was the one she would turn _to_ , not away from. "Don't you dare leave me."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "You know I wouldn't do that."

"Good," she gave him a shadow of a smile.

"I'm afraid we have ruined this day for you already. Is there anything you'd like me to do for you, to brighten it up somehow? Mm?"

Rose sighed. Merely having the Doctor nearby was pushing her spirits up considerably. "I have _you_ , my Doctor. To hell with everything else."

The Time Lord grinned at her, if a bit uncertainly. "Are you sure about the expression?"

"Yep," she smirked, her tongue touching her upper lip slowly.

His eyes widened. "Now, Rose Tyler… This is unfair." Intentionally or not, the pink and yellow human was weakening his resolve not to grab and snog her without caring about the consequences.

"Yeah?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

_That minx._

The Doctor cleared his throat, trying his best to retain his cool. "Do you need something? Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea. And banana-everything… Wait a bit. Does this mean you'll need to leave me?"

"To bring all of these things to you- Yes, I'd be forced to. I'll only be gone for a minute!"

Rose grimaced. She knew accompanying him, and thus undoubtedly having to face Jack, was out of the question, however… "I hate being left out of all the fun. But, sure…As long as you kiss me the moment you return," she teased, feeling brave all of a sudden.

"A minute." _Or less._ He could hear the room's door squeak dangerously, before – with his connection with the ship finally open he knew precisely what was going to happen – the door swung shut.

The Doctor was aware the TARDIS was positively gleeful to finally have Rose on board, but not to _this_ extent.

Rose was not expecting any of this either, shaking her head. "I have only returned to you - both of you - _today_. Isn't this pushing things?"

"I swear, this wasn't my idea, Rose!"

"Clearly." Nobody as reserved as her Time Lord would ever think of doing anything of that sort. _Jack_ would, but he was obviously busy with other things. Telling highly embellished stories about them to the two other companions, very likely.

"What are we going to do now?" the blonde asked, not really caring about receiving an answer. Not when the Doctor was watching her this way.

"Care to enlist some of the possible choices?" he rolled his eyes at her incredulously.

"Sure. You could try and talk the ship out of doing this to us. Could attempt to remember if you hadn't absentmindedly brought something to eat in here."

"Or I could do this," he hissed into her ear, licking her lip playfully.

"Or this," she agreed, amused. "But for how long could we go on this way?" Rose pushed the Gallifreyan away.

"Er… what about forev- I mean, until she lets us out?"

The human's eyes glistened. "You would be ready to-"

"Spend my time with you like this? Always, my Rose." _Every second. "_ Besides, the TARDIS could not leave us locked up here for much longer-"

"Oi. Shut up," the Londoner breathed him in, savouring every little bit of having him beside her, even his stunned silence.

"I mean-"

"I said, shut up." The fact the girl could not bear the idea of having him away from her again so soon did not mean her shock or sadness had evaporated. Even more so, she seemed… Not angry, just- hurt. "You could have told me, all those years ago," her voice was barely audible.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He should have expected this. It was much more alarming Rose was not shouting at him. Not even crying.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"What for?" She seemed not to understand.

"For all of this! Rose, I haven't told you, because-" The Doctor stiffened. The truth was hard to admit.

"You were afraid," she spoke sadly. "It can't be you hadn't noticed I was ready to forgive you anything. Even hiding some of the most important things from me. Even when the situation between us was bordering on driving me mental."

"Are you still? Ready to forgive me, no matter the mistakes?"

"Not any more."

"I'm doomed, then?" He was trying to get a smile from her, but to no avail.

Rose grimaced. "If you do something unforgivable, I'm leaving," she stated simply. "Trained at Torchwood. I can survive anything now." _Even losing the one I love more than my life._ She shuddered at the insanity of the idea, meeting the startled look on the alien's face.

The young woman wrapped her arms around him. "But you _won't_. Won't allow this to happen. Won't make those stupid mistakes. Won't hide things from me any more," her voice was trembling, as were her hands, as the human was expecting for reassurance.

"You know I will do my best, Rose," he said, placing his lips on the top of her head.

"I know," she whispered.

"Do you want to talk? The Doctor finally spoke, never letting go of her completely. About us? About the future?"

"Our future, or the future in general?"

He eyed her incredulously, daring to smirk. "Whichever you prefer."

"Neither."

"Yes? Why's that?"

"I prefer the present," Rose bit her lip.

"As do I," the Time Lord assured her, pulling the girl even closer.

"Just kiss me and get it over with already," she giggled. It was clear this was all both of them wanted for quite some time.

He did not object to the suggestion.

* * *

" _Nothing is going to happen between us. Not when all the companions are still aboard," the Doctor hurried to assure her, and possibly himself. "Not when_ Jack _is still here," Rose remembered clarifying in a fit of laughter._

Rose could recall these words vividly, as the talk about their very close future had taken place in their conversation naturally. More so, they have both agreed this was by far the best decision…

Why, then, was she lying on his bed, covered in nothing but- _fuck_. Rose trembled, wrapping all the fabric she could reach around her bare body. What on Earth- how? Why? Why was the Doctor eyeing the surroundings incredulously, before his eyes – wide and startled - were on hers? Imagining just what she could see, Rose turned her eyes upwards, away from him, afraid to breathe.

The Time Lord seemed to be just as puzzled and uncomfortable. "Have I- have you- do you- Have I woken you up, _love_?"

Was he kidding? "This isn't the correct question to ask in this situation, and you know it," she almost hissed, terrified, wanting, but not daring to face him. "I can't for the life of me remember _any_ of this. Have we been drinking?" If so – how much? I don't think even too much of hypervodka has ever had this… wipe-out effect on me."

The Doctor stared at her. "I was hoping _you_ would remind me."

"You, too?" Rose was watching the ceiling intently, too stunned to be surprised.

"Rose-"

"If you know something about it, feel free to share. I am _not_ looking at you, for obvious reasons."

"What reasons may those be?"

There! He was brave enough to tease her! _Ugh..._

"I _do_ know something about it, Rose.

"I _know_ you do know something about sex. Obviously. 900 years, and blah blah." The girl felt like being abrasive.

"No, Rose," he grabbed her hand from under a sheet, careful not to touch anything else. "We… we _were_ having sex. I can feel- _smell_ some remnants of sexual arousal in the air still. _On us, too._ "I'm so, so sorry!"

It took the girl immense will power not tear her eyes off the ceiling only to glare at him. "So? Is this a thing you are truly sorry about?"

"No, of course not," he hurried to assure her. "I'm certain it was something to remember!"

"There is just one little thing – we _don't_ ", she muttered, hoping the three _others_ did not either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! (Or whatever it is you celebrate.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously…**

_"I'm certain it was something to remember!"_

_"There is just one little thing – we_ don't _", she muttered, hoping the three_ others _did not either._

* * *

**Star: Chapter Seven**

"I could put something on, if-"

"I'm fine with not looking, seriously," Rose hurried to assure him. This has but made the Doctor sigh. The girl was obviously flustered.

"This won't do for either of us. I need… I need to look at you. To see-"

Rose held her breath.

"No! That's _not_ what I meant! We should try to recall some things, yeah? Wearing the same clothes should- it should trigger our memories somehow-"

"If you say so…" At that moment, Rose was not sure if she was prepared to remember anything. She was glad the Doctor could not see her face. It had to be flushed red by now. Whatever had been the reason of their having ended up naked in the Doctor's bed together was a thing they had to figure out. However, any careful question given might cause some unneeded suspicion in the other companions' heads. The blonde sighed in frustration.

The Time Lord shrugged. "My eyes are closed. Grab your clothes and put them on… or if you'd like, I could leave for the en suite-"

Her mind was working swiftly. Letting the Doctor leave would mean he'd have to return, possibly too soon and still not wearing anything. "No need. As long as you keep your eyes closed."

"All right," he said simply, discomfort audible in his voice. "I swear, I did not-"

"Shut up, yeah? It's bad enough as it is."

"What is? The fact we've lost control sooner than expected?"

Rose rolled her eyes, almost turning to glare at him.

Donna's voice interrupted the uncomfortable silence – noise-proof walls, the room practically impossible to find, hadn't he said? "Doctor? Is Rose with you, by any chance? We don't seem to find her anywhere!"

"As a matter of fact," he spoke, barely remembering to keep his eyes closed. "Why? Jack and his theories, again?"

The ginger rolled her eyes. "I won't be talking to you through a wall."

"Sure thing!" Rose chirped excitedly. "I'll be out in a sec. Need to use the loo."

Donna shook her head incredulously, but said nothing else, strangely happy to see her coming out alone... and wearing the same clothes, if a tiny bit more crumpled. Knowing the length and intensity of the snogs the amorous Time Lord kept sharing with Rose – nothing surprised her. Nothing but the momentary look of uncertainty on the girl's face. However, it was gone the next moment.

"Where is everyone?" The fair-haired companion looked at Donna curiously. Of course, she was glad there was but one person to face instead of three… or that the person was not Jack. The visible relief on Rose's face has but amused the ginger greatly.

"I have asked the ship to help us find you. Silly of me, isn't it?"

"Not at all," Rose smiled at her. "Why were you so determined to find me?"

"Grew sick of Jack's innuendos. Martha and I, we thought you two would be a nice distraction. Besides, what was taking you so long?"

Rose shrugged, hoping she was succeeding in hiding the mixture of feelings now in her head. "I'm sorry. How long were we away from the action?"

"More like _in action_ ," the Captain joined the conversation, dragging Martha with him. She could but send the other two women a desperate glance. "Four hours, give or take. A decent amount of time for a shag, let me tell you!"

Rose was uncertain how to respond.

"Leave her alone. We remembered you were still in need of a birthday party. With all the food et cetera," Donna winked at her.

The Tyler girl bit her lip. Of course. The celebration, however pointless it seemed now, was primarily Jack's idea. It was obvious he would take part in everything related to it. "Jack has known me for years." Rose met his encouraging look and gave him the tiniest of smiles, unwilling to concentrate on what she had done all these years ago. Not with the pressing realisation of what had happened only some hours ago.

"But you two… You don't know me at all," the pink and yellow human was quick to remember whom she was talking to.

"We do, actually," Martha spoke, pushing the unpleasant memories away. It seemed almost silly now. Had she met the girl before, many things could have been avoided. But they were long gone and away now – both her crush on the impossible alien and the mindless jealousy. As long as they were happy together…

"Not in person, perhaps. Not yet. That's why you need a proper birthday party," added the dark-skinned companion uncertainly, seeing an identical emotion on the birthday girl's face.

"Can't wait to get to know the two of you better," Rose grinned after a moment.

The Captain grimaced. "What about me, Rosie? Does your gorgeous Captain Jack Harkness mean nothing to you?"

The girl burst into giggles. "You know I love you too, Jack. Not that sure about learning what goes where in some of your newly-discovered alien conquests."

"I'll only say the most important things. Promise. Besides, we have alcohol to fix ever- where's your dearest Doctor, anyway?"

The blonde shrugged. "Trying to figure something out, I'm certain."

"Oh. Going to be away for a long time, then," Donna grimaced. "Would you mind starting the party without him? We even have banana daiquiri, for God's sake."

"One you can't stop thinking about tasting? Go ahead," Rose shrugged. "I'll pass."

"Why? You must know the taste is glorious?"

Jack grabbed Donna's hand. "I don't think our Rosie needs any kind of an alcoholic beverage. Look at her!"

Rose's eyes were unusually wide, mouth visibly forced shut. "Continue without me," she muttered, turning around and hurrying away from the surprised companions… just to bump headfirst into the Doctor, who was too excited to care about being seen by any of his three other travel companions. He was lucky to see Rose rushing towards him… with minor success.

"Careful!" he warned her a second too late.

"Ouch," she let out a whimper, but did not take his hand, almost forgetting to breathe. He knew then, following her back inside and sonicing the door shut.

"You remember," the Gallifreyan noted matter-of-factly.

The way he said it frightened her. Could it be he was ready to intentionally forget this? Simply because it was not something he had expected or planned? Neither had she. Not so soon. And yet… The human gulped. "S-some of it. Do you?"

The Doctor nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "We still don't know why."

Rose bit her lip. "Does it matter?"

"Oh, my dearest girl," he dropped a momentary kiss on her lips. "I'm sure we can rightly guess why we ended up making love, or however your dirty vocabulary names it. The question is why these particular memories were blocked from us in the first place."

"Does it matter?" She repeated, persistent.

"Can't say I recall a lot," the Time Lord admitted sadly. "But it's returning to me. Slowly. That's why I'm still here. How's your head?"

Rose eyed him meaningfully, giggling. "If every such _crash_ hurt me, I'd be dead a thousand times already."

"Don't speak of death and you in the same sentence. Not ever."

"Not even if-"

"Not even if you're incarnating the Grim Reaper. Nope."

Rose smirked at him. "All right. Just teasing you. Was never going to intentionally say 'death' and 'Rose Tyler' in one sentence anyway. Oh, oops?" the fair-haired companion was watching him, her look provoking.

"You know I could never win against you in this teasing war if I tried, Rose," he eyed her lovingly.

"Particularly _if_ you tried, Doctor," the fair-haired companion smiled, but froze, feeling his fingers drawing circles on her hand. "What is this for?"

"I think we should try to somehow reconstruct some of our experience together- what do you think, Rose?"

He could see the blonde was uncertain… and a little bit afraid of the possibilities this presented.

"I don't mean mental connection." The Doctor could see a glimmer of recognition kindle in her eyes. "Not yet," he spoke softly. "The human way. You tell me what you remember. I tell you about my memories. Is this okay?"

Rose shook her head, petrified. This was far from what she'd expected. "How do you imagine this going?" she made a face. "'and then my cock entered you. It was an experience like no other.' Something like that?" Rose rolled her eyes.

The Doctor smirked. "You're right. This sounds terribly wrong. What do you suggest, love?"

The companion breathed in, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Are these memories returning to you still?"

"Some of them, yes. But they're no longer striking me unexpectedly."

"Would you be able to behave normally? Not the way I have?"

"Are you still startled by these?"

"No."

"All is well, then. _Allons-y_?"

"Where?"

"To your birthday party, Rose! I have asked the TARDIS to prepare a generous amount of banana daiquiri just for that reason," he smirked at her.

"You do realise Jack will drink his hypervodka rather than anything else?"

"Oh. Jack. He drinks everything, but hardly ever gets drunk. Hypervodka is his salvation. And ours," the Doctor peered at her knowingly.

Rose shook her head, but allowed the alien to lead her to where the celebration was very likely taking place already. Without them.

Martha was the first to address important matters. "Jack. Rose was perfectly fine one moment, then seemed somehow dazed the next. Is she all right?"

"She must be very much all right. Might have remembered _something_. All sorts of things happen in Torchwood. This wouldn't be something remotely worrying."

"Yes?"

"No need to worry, ladies. Some drops of hypervodka in her tea, and not only will she be fine again, but will tell us _everything_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously…**

_"No need to worry, ladies. Some drops of hypervodka in her tea, and not only will she be fine again, but will tell us_ _everything_ _."_

* * *

**Star: Chapter Eight**

It took no time for the Doctor to realise the very idea of having a lovely sitting with his good and adventurous friends was doomed from the start. All he cared about was Rose Tyler, who's had eyes only for him. The thought of simply leaving them to celebrate the occasion on their own has suddenly seemed _very_ enticing. Rose has but shook her head slightly, as if able to read his thoughts. The fact they were purposefully seated next to one another has but strengthened the unlikely idea in his mind.

"We can't leave so soon," she mouthed.

He nodded. Not with the six inquiring eyes following them intently. It would have been impossible to begin denying their blindingly obvious closeness now. The alien could but mentally sigh in relief  Rose's mother was not there with them. Now that, _that_ -

Soon, the Doctor sighed audibly, as it appeared nobody was willing to open the conversation. Not even the ever-talkative Jack Harkness.

"Well…" The silence in the room felt awkward, if not filled with the barely supportable tension from all sides. "Don't you have some interesting things to discuss?" He looked at them curiously, his tone prompting.

Quite understandably, Jack was the one to respond. "You know what the most intriguing topic is, Doc. You still have told me none of the juicy things about you two," he eyed the Doctor and Rose suggestively.

At any other time, the Doctor would not have batted an eyelid about his banter. But now, it was the worst thing of him to say. Particularly with the almost painful feeling of unease vibrating off the birthday girl, who tried to appear as unaffected as she could, her lips squeezed shut, eyes closed.

It was only natural the best way to start and keep the conversation going on was having the companions inebriated. Good old tactic. Not a very fair one, but the alien knew a lot of humans happened to get at least tipsy at parties, anyway. With the female companions, tipsy should have been enough… The Captain would need much more than any ordinary human – with his system now able to fight it much better – but the Time Lord knew what he was aiming for.

"Before you begin intoxicating me," Jack addressed the Doctor, both knowing and expecting it, "feel free to do it. I guess you know how long it's going to take to reach the desired effect, yeah?" The ex-Time Agent was never against getting properly sloshed, the possibility greatly reduced after the never-dying _incident_ had taken place.

The Time Lord shrugged, knowing the immortal companion was not upset about his intention at all. He knew why… But this did not mean he would miss a chance to turn the conversation to his new favourite subject.

Rose understood very soon the scraps of memories in her mind were only becoming more frequent and intense. She trembled, having expected the opposite.

"I can see our Rosie needs a drink," Jack eyed the Doctor suggestively, suddenly taking notice of the way she seemed to avoid any kind of communication. "Give her something, or _I_ will."

"You're using the wrong pronoun, Captain," the Time Lord noted with a hiss.

The Doctor's words were accompanied by an eye-roll. "There. You need a drink as well." He shared a knowing look with Martha and Donna. The former could not stop laughing. "Too sweet, these two."

Rose's brown eyes opened and she took a big gulp of the cocktail from the glass in front of her.

"Are you sure about this, my Rose?" the Doctor watched her worriedly. Even if the liquid in her glass was the gloriously divine (he would know) banana daiquiri, a glass of which might not even have a noticeable effect on her.

Her words were barely audible. "I feel as if I were properly sloshed already. Can't get any worse if I actually reach that state for once," she giggled darkly. His questioning look made every trace of jest evaporate from the fair-haired human's face. "With these memories continuing to come- come back, I-"

"Oh, Rose. I'm _so_ sorry. You know I'd never meant for this unusual experience to arrive to you like this."

"You don't really understand," she muttered, her free hand naturally falling into his for support. "It has a _different_ effect on me," Rose breathed, tense. She had wanted to stay with him, always. That was understandable. Now, she _needed_ it. The Doctor peered into her, noticing her flushed face and giving her an encouraging nod. "It will be fine," he assured, not fully understanding the gravity of the situation. Or _choosing_ not to.

"I'll simply go fetch you some water, okay?" the Gallifreyan suggested quietly. While Jack and the two other companions seemed to be having the time of their lives – alcoholic beverages but increasing the amount of fun they appeared to be having – Rose was a different matter entirely.

The quiet conversation between the reunited lovers was not appreciated by all.

"Oi! Do you two sweethearts mind keeping your secretive conversations to when you return to your room?" the ginger sent them a well-practiced glare.

Martha eyed Donna curiously. "Does this bother you? _You_? Really?"

"No. But just look at them. There is a time and place for everything. It's a birthday party, for God's sake! A _party_!"

It was then that the Doctor stood up unwillingly, letting go of her hand. "Stay here, Rose. I'll be right back."

The intense look in her hazel eyes – now wide and almost sparkling - has made him want to fully dismiss the idea. "Just answer me one question before you go, yeah?"

He eyed her curiously. 'Right back' meant no more than five minutes away from her. Still, the alien caught her look.

"It- that flood of memories of us making love," the blonde bit her lip, realising she was already accepting it as a fact. Not a guess. Not a fantasy. A memory now forcibly imprinted inside her mind. "It's _not_ that devastating for you, is it?"

 _My Rose._ The Doctor realised just how disruptively intense it had to be for her. The emotions on her face were unmistakable. She _remembered_ and was fighting the memories away with all her human might. The idea of leaving her alone to face it was never his intention. Leaving her now, for however brief a while, was suddenly out of the question. He helped her to stand up, his hand once again finding its place in hers. "It _is_."

It _was_ a breaking sensation for him. Only as a Time Lord – the last of the Time Lords, for that matter – the Doctor knew how to suppress these emotions. To push them away. And yet it felt as if something was left unfinished. Some things were not fully linked up. He shook the puzzling thoughts away. It was no surprise to the alien Rose was deeply shaken by the flashbacks. The memories were fresh and vivid, for him no less than  for her.

_My love._

"It- it is?" Rose could not believe it.

The Doctor nodded. "You can't imagine how hard it is for me to be constantly reminded of _us_ … Yet not having any real proof we-"

The blonde let out a gasp, forcing herself to remain on her feet as another flashback hit her hard. "Feels real enough to me."

"You simply have no means to lock those away, Rose." He was familiar with human capabilities fairly well. Or lack of those he valued, thereof.

"I have no wish to," she admitted quietly.

The Doctor could not back away a pleased sound coming from his throat. "That's a _good_ thing, then?" He asked, doubtful.

"No. Not-"

"Really, now. If you two were planning to go somewhere _together_ , go already." Jack's voice was clear and suggestive. "We have enough booze for the night. Including for you and Rose," he added. "That is, unless you two have _different_ plans."

Rose shook her head. "No different plans. Is my cocktail still in place?"

Jack leaned his head towards it.

" _Molto bene_. Finally getting drunk was my intention, anyway. Living with Mum for so long certainly has its disadvantages," Rose winked at the three, convincing words leaving her mouth effortlessly.

The Doctor was looking at her with mistrust in his eyes. "What?" He mouthed finally.

Rose smiled at him with assurance, before addressing the others. "We will be back. Soon," she gave them her sugary smile… and left, pulling the Doctor out with her.

"What was _that_ about?" He whispered, keeping up with her quick steps away from the guests easily.

The fair-haired human bit her lip. "Do you think they believed me?"

The Time Lord peered at her with sincere admiration. "Well…"

"I _know_ Jack didn't," Rose shrugged. "Never in his everlasting life will he get me drunk on purpose," she grimaced. "What about Martha? Donna?"

"No idea," he answered truthfully. "Why this entire spectacle, though?" The alien seemed genuinely interested. He knew it was close to impossible to get his beloved woman to a state worse than slightly tipsy – because she knew better.

"It's not getting any easier," she admitted. "I can't spend another minute with them without either accidentally spilling something out or bursting into tears, because it's driving me crazy, not being able to share these incredible- unfathomable things with someone who understands-"

" _I_ do. Or do you need somebody else? Which would essentially be awkward, as _I_ happen to be the one you have shared it all with-"

"Shut up," she asked, her lips curled into a smile. That one smile reserved only for him.

"Do you want to try again?" he asked carefully.

"Try to put it all into words, you mean?" Rose shook her head. That was pointless. The mere attempt would be disturbing to both of them. "No, thank you very much."

"Yes. I guessed as much," he whispered. "I had something else in mind."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all going to have a lovely Easter. :)

**Previously…**

" _Yes. I guessed as much," he whispered. "I had something else in mind."_

* * *

**Star: Chapter Nine**

"Yes?"

"I could block these memories away from your mind temporarily, Rose. But this would require you allowing me in. As in, opening your mind to me."

The dread in her eyes was clear. She was not ready for something so intense all over again.

 _So sorry._   "Would that be too much for you?"

Rose breathed out, eyeing him thoughtfully. "Are you sure I can't remove them myself?"

The Doctor peered at her. If there was anyone fully capable of doing it, she had to be. Especially with the Torchwood training. He shuddered at the thought, unable to lie to her.

"You _can_."

Rose sent the Time Lord a wry smile. "The thing is- I don't want to get rid of them. Not- not completely. It's just-" Merely the possibility brought a shadow onto her face. The companion gulped. If something ever happened… If the universe separated them again – she would _need_ this. To remember the one occasion where-

"This _won't_ happen."

"Won't it- ah!" the human gasped, wrapping her arms around him, her eyes wide, her breathing uneven. However pleasant – voluptuous, even – the feeling was not one she was ready to face approximately every six minutes. Not with people she – they – have had to face. Running away from the lot has been a very bad idea in the first place.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" The Doctor asked again. Rose might have been a superior human being – sharing a connection with the TARDIS could have changed more in her that he has dared to believe – but this intensity was _new_ to her. He hoped their time together was at least enjoyable for her. "It would dull the sensation enough for it not to cause any difficulties in communication with others. It is completely safe, I assure you," the alien added with an assuring smile.

"You could teach me to go through the process myself."

"Well- yes, but-"

"Good. What are we waiting for?"

 _This girl._ He grinned to himself inside his mind. "I'm sorry, but I can't be sure you would do everything right on the first go."

Rose bit her lip. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you with every part of myself, love. But one minuscule error could ruin-"

"Could break down this entire universe?" She suggested, smirking.

"Not this bad, no. But there are reasons I-"

"Oh, fine. Do it. Teach me how to later."

"Really?" He could not help but be incredulous.

"Yep. We can't have Jack convincing the others we have escaped their company just to have a- a-"

"A quick shag. Yes. We can't allow this."

Rose was staring at him with mock-horror.

"I am familiar enough with your colourful human vocabulary, thank you very much," the Doctor rolled his eyes at her, before giving her a long and deep kiss.

She nodded, catching her breath after he let go of her lips. Of course he was.

"It might be uncomfortable at first," the Time Lord warned her. "I will try to be swift. Will only dull the ones related to this. As I now know what I'm looking for, your other secrets are completely safe from me," he assured.

Rose gave him a tense smile. "I have no choice now, do I? The moment you enter my mind, you can look wherever?"

"You will find ways how to stop me if I accidentally get too carried away. It's _your_ mind," the Doctor spoke softly.

"Okay," she muttered, feeling his hands on her temples, his careful touch almost resembling a caress.

Having entered her mind, his determination to only stick to what he had come there for has suddenly begun to falter. It was very easy to strengthen – to secure the connection between them now. The one they had created – without one conscious thought – while-

 _What happens now?_ Rose's sweet and soft voice was echoing in his mind, as if trying to keep him from seeing too much.

The Doctor knew it was unlikely for his clever human to be making such silly mistakes. _I mean, what is going to happen between us now if you actually take the next step?_ She clarified.

Rose, his brilliant pink and yellow human… She _knew_ , then. It took _so_ little to complete the bond now-

The Gallifreyan could not remember ever planning this. Could not remember _ever_ talking to her about this to Rose or to _any_ of his companions. It was better that way… _Had been_ better. Now she was talking – _thinking, yes_ \- about this as if it were the only possible outcome in their suddenly blindingly obvious – to everyone - relationship. Where had she learnt about this tradition from, first of all?

He stopped himself. Did it matter? It could have been the endless Torchwood resources only his brilliant fair-haired human knew how to get hold of. Not that it mattered. It did _not_ matter.

_Do you want us to?_

_Yes._

Her one-worded reply was both expected and startling.

The Time Lord has almost left her mind then, no matter the welcoming sensation. _Are you sure?_

 _Swift, he'd said._ Even in this way of communication, one clearly still unfamiliar to her, Rose has managed to convey her playful teasing just right.

Right. First things first... It seemed Rose was mentally directing him right to where she wanted him to be. The moment he saw her memories of these passionate hours together, the Doctor understood her unusual reaction to them was perfectly justified.

_I'm sorry. So sorry. I must have forgotten of your weaker human physiology._

Rose sent him a feeling of disapproval. Being able to do that was making her feel capable of more she ever believed to be.

_I loved it. Every second. Would do it again. Any time._

The Doctor was exceptionally careful in performing his task, but a blissful smile was now enlightening his features.

_There. This should be enough. You will remember, but nowhere as vividly now._

There was but one more thing Rose felt she needed to address now. _What about the bond? Will you dampen this connection, too?_

_I can't._

Of course he couldn't. Nobody could.

 _Is there a chance we will- someday?_ The hope in her voice was echoing through him.

_Yes._

The girl thought to be prepared to return back to their reality, yet the Doctor seemed to be detaining her on purpose. _Are you willing to- We could… Stay here for some time._

Rose eyed him incredulously. _We_ could _. If you have a justifiable reason._

 _As a matter of fact, I do._ His expectant look was all it took for Rose to finally close the remaining distance between them. Her hand in his, the companion eyed him curiously. _What is it, my Doctor?_

_Can't you tell?_

The Tyler girl shrugged, her tongue-between-teeth smile making the Doctor inhale sharply. Not the reality they were used to, right. _I wish we could do it in here_ , he sent her.

Rose giggled darkly. _Making love? Inside my mind? Enticing, but no. Reminds me of-_

_No! No. That was not what I had in mind, love._

Her eyes widened, as she has allowed herself immerse more deeply into his open gaze. _Let's just… Discuss it outside of my head first?_

The Doctor nodded quietly, letting go of her temples. Strangely, it seemed no time has passed for them in their reality.

Rose opened her eyes, now just as wide as the Time Lord had remembered. Her unreasonably silly Doctor. The realisation has hit her once again. It was still their very first day together after all their time apart.

Her common sense was trying to tell her the very same thing. However, as was often the case for them, it was about to lose. "Are you… Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am irrevocably, unquestionably sure, Rose Tyler."

"Thanks for that," she shrugged at him, gleeful. "Is there anything I am not familiar with about the ceremony? Other than the bond is for good?"

"May I take it as a yes, Rose?" The Doctor spoke quietly, as if a tiny bit uncertain.

"Yes! You may," the blonde smiled at him assuringly, before standing on her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He welcomed the kiss, but backed away with a devilish smile. "This won't do, Tyler."

"Yes?" She fluttered her eyelashes, knowing just what was coming next. Or believing to have known it, as the Doctor seemed to have quite a different idea.

"We should go back to the others first, I think."

"Breaking a kiss like this is incredibly rude, Doctor."

"Rude and not ginger, remember?" He teased her, persistent.

"We are together for less than twelve hours, remember? And you are already suggesting something irreparable for me," She countered with a smile.

 _Oh._ A shadow of fear ran across the Time Lord's features. Had he misinterpreted the seemingly unmistakable signs?

"We can always wait- or remain as we were, yes?" He spoke uncertainly.

 _Oh no, he didn't._ "I _love_ you, my Doctor," Rose spoke softly. "We _could_ wait. For a day at least. Have you ever met a human who- never mind, Doctor. It's silly of me."

The alien grinned at her, relieved. "Is it simply too soon or do you want to have two separate celebrations?"

"Shut up," she sent him her trademark grin. "Let's go see your other companions. Maybe Jack is already-"

"Trust me, he isn't. We better prepare ourselves for his attack of innuendos. Don't worry, it can't have been too long. Say, fifteen minutes for them. Not enough time for us to-"

Not enough time for Jack to even reach the _tipsy_ state. Rose shook her head. Her Time Lord must have been thinking much too well of the Captain.

"Are you certain returning to them is a good idea, Doctor?"

"Yes. You still have your ice-cream waiting for you, Rose."

"Could I have some tea instead of the banana daiquiri, though?"

"I thought the memories don't disturb you as much any more?" The Gallifreyan could not hide the worry in his voice.

She giggled. "They don't. But I don't feel like getting tipsy either."

"Clearly, my darling Rose," he smiled at her lovingly. "We could ask Jack to bring you the tea – at least he would not have over-sipped the cocktail the ladies seem to enjoy."

"You cannot, I take it?" She smirked.

"Obviously, Rose Marion Tyler. I should start behaving like an overprotective alien git of a husband right away, don't you reckon?"

They entered the room hand in hand, their loving looks only fixed on one another.

Jack seemed to have been waiting just for the moment they were seated once again. "Tea, anyone?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously…**

_Jack seemed to have been waiting just for the moment they were seated once again. "Tea, anyone?"_

* * *

**Star: Chapter Ten**

Martha was the first to react, her eyes wide. "I wouldn't trust him, if I were you," she spoke, a warning in her voice.

"Oh, we _don't_ ," the Doctor assured her. "Not on instances like these. There is no way I am going to allow you play your tricks on us. Not today, of all days! Sorry, Jack."

The Captain shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing, but so be it." The true question was _if_ they were missing anything on this day at all. If he were to believe Rose's words – these two lovebirds were in need of nothing. Sure, some more time in the bedroom could never hurt anyone.

"Do you want _me_ to bring you the tea, Rose? Doctor?" the dark-skinned companion inquired, doubtful. They, particularly Rose, had every reason not to trust her – simply because the fair-haired girl did not know her at all.

Rose sent the Doctor a questioning glance. He nodded at her, his lips forming a small smile. Martha Jones has only turned her eyes away. Understanding each other from a glance was, of course, a valuable talent the two have so visibly shared – but it has still felt somewhat disturbing.

"Please, if it wouldn't trouble you, Martha," the Time Lord sent her a friendly smile. Martha Jones could never take part in Jack's trickery – one both Rose and the Doctor were familiar with just enough.

"I know how the Doctor takes his tea. What about you, Rose?"

"More milk, less sugar," the Time Lord answered for her.

"I'll have my tea however you prepare it, Martha," Rose smiled. "As long as you don't put any sort of alcohol in it," she glared at Jack, who sent her his most innocent look.

Donna snorted. "I see everybody knows you too well, Captain." She looked at Rose and the Doctor, grinning. "He was intending to do just that."

"Of course he would," the Doctor rolled his eyes, not at all surprised.

"Aww. Too bad." Jack seemed more amused than upset. "I was hoping you would share some juicy bits with your best friend, now that you're reunited and sickeningly happy. Alcohol would have certainly helped."

"What is it you would like to know?" Rose's voice was treacherously sweet. The Doctor shook his head at her in disbelief, but was purposefully ignored. _I know what I'm doing_ , her eyes seemed to be saying. Her lover did not object further.

"Oooh… Are you sure you did not consume anything while away from us?"

"We _might_ have," Rose hoped her face did not accidentally give anything important away. Jack was the last person she would want to discuss some of these things with.

"You do realise I _can_ actually tell if the shag was a pleasant experience?"

Martha and Donna shared a meaningful look. The fact the Doctor and Rose were grinning at each other… and touching, always touching – this still meant nothing. Not when they had recently convinced them nothing of that kind had happened. Donna wondered if the blonde was used to this. Maybe snogging was enough for them, unusual as the couple were.

Donna eyed him curiously, aware . "Yeah? Feel like sharing your observations with us?"

The blonde looked at the two women with desperation. The redhead gave her a comforting nod. It was clear she had an idea where this conversation was going.

Jack was persistent. "One question, Rosie. Has the Doctor talked you into bonding with him already?"

Seeing her face lose all colour at his words, Jack glared at the Time Lord. "Quick, are we? Or is it the other way around? Have you decided not to burden her with this at all?"

Rose fixed her look to the ground, physically feeling the bloodless white on her face being replaced with treacherous flush.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Jack spoke soothingly, hoping she would turn to face him. She did not, her expectant look fixed on the Gallifreyan.

"Look at me," the Captain encouraged. "I'm surely more than capable of fixing relationships."

As if responding to Jack's words, Rose's hands wrapped firmly around the Time Lord. "There is nothing to fix between us," she spoke softly, her eyes locking with the Doctor's, who smirked at her.

The immortal human was not about to let go, having chosen to ignore the obvious. "I'm serious. Everybody faces problems sometimes. Not one quality shag wouldn't fix, though. Rosie should know, the gorgeous young lusty woman that she is. Right, Rose?" he winked at her good-naturedly. The impression, however…

The two other more recent companions shared another glance. Martha's eyes widened in horror. Donna rolled her eyes at the man, ready to have some words with him. He was not going to get away with it this time. As if Rose hasn't had enough shocks for the day. "Now, listen to me, Captain I-know-everything-"

Donna was not allowed to continue with her heated speech, as the Doctor shook his head at her. Rose was looking anywhere but at Jack.

"Never, I repeat – _never_ say this again," the alien spoke icily, keeping his eyes on the woman now in his arms, who was trembling with emotion no other than laughter, a knowing smirk on her lips. His eyes were smiling, but the Doctor hoped his dark voice conveyed the meaning well enough. "Neither _to_ Rose nor _of_ Rose. Is this clear?"

Jack smirked, not flustered. "Can't promise that."

"I don't know how you guys tolerate him at all," Martha shrugged. "I'm off to get you tea, yeah?"

Donna was looking daggers at the self-assured immortal human. "Why do people like _you_ get the gift of immortality is beyond me."

Jack stared at her incredulously, then threw a meaningful glance at Rose. Luckily, she seemed busy with quietly talking with her Doctor. The way their eyes sparkled suggested they hadn't heard Donna at all.

The ginger seemed to have caught her mistake and bit her lip. "Never mind," she mouthed guiltily.

* * *

Soon, Rose excused herself from the party, muttering something under her breath about needing to fix her make-up. The Time Lord was watching her quietly.

"Don't you worry, Doctor. I'll manage," she said in a strange voice, leaving the room in a hurry.

"What were you both _thinking_?" The Time Lord spoke quietly after a minute of heavy silence.

"About what, Doc?"

"Don't you start, Harkness. You know nothing good leaves your mouth the moment you start talking about… whatever subject."

Donna snorted. "As the subject is always one and the same, Doctor?"

He ignored the remark. "Seriously, Donna? Would you consider immortality a _gift_?"

No, of course she wouldn't. Her tongue got the better of her, that was all… "Where's Rose?"

"Don't you dare changing the topic. She is fixing her make-up." _Or will be, the moment she gets over the reminder._ The Doctor did not think of telling this to Donna – least of all in the presence of Jack. "Jack knows it's _not_ a gift at all. No matter what he lets on in front of Rose."

The Captain nodded. "It sure is, if you have someone you love who'd live for as long as you do, though. Don't you dare miss the opportunity, Doc."

"Not a gift, all right," the redhead agreed. "But-"

The Time Lord's dark eyes were watching her challengingly.

 _Oh, fuck._ Donna felt like disappearing off the surface of this planet, or wherever they were. "I have touched some sensitive chords, haven't I?"

" _Some_? You'd rather not want to face the Doctor's anger the moment someone hurts the woman he loves, Donna." Jack shook his head.

"I haven't really done anything! Said _one_ sentence. And hasn't she got over-"

"No, she hasn't. Hasn't, and it will certainly take more than a day for Rose to get over it." Were humans _really_ this ignorant?

"Oh. I haven't realised. Sorry!" Donna Noble was not used to being wrong, but her eyes assured the Doctor her mistake was not intentional… This was _Donna_. His fiery ginger companion. Being mad at this brilliant human woman for being herself was impossible.

"Better _think_ next time," he muttered.

The Captain looked at him intently, glad to see his anger was quick to evaporate. "I know what should certainly help, Doc."

"Sexual healing?" the Time Lord guessed, amused. He wondered if there was ever a thing other than sex on the ex-Time Agent's mind.

Jack grinned. "Well, Doctor… Now _this_ is exactly what I would have suggested."

Judging from their behaviour, this went without saying. He could not help himself. "Would it be very bad if I asked you just how she is in bed?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I think it's none of our business, Captain."

"Yeah, but I can't help it," he shrugged.

" _None_ of your business. Do you think it will take you long to finish the hypervodka?"

"To finish? Not long at all. To get properly drunk, though… A few more bottles should do it," Jack grinned.

The ginger shook her head. Just a bit tipsy herself, she returned to the table to wait for the two other women to come back.

As Martha Jones returned with the tea… and with the giggling Rose by her side – the birthday seemed to be in order once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously…**

_As Martha Jones returned with the tea… and with the giggling Rose by her side – the birthday seemed to be in order once again._

* * *

**Star: Chapter Eleven**

"I'm sorry for having made you cry, Rose!" The ginger woman spoke sincerely. "I didn't think!"

"You have done _what_?" Martha looked at Donna, then back at Rose. The latter had not spoken of it with her.

"Oh, just forget it," the fair-haired girl brushed it off. " 'S not important. Let's celebrate the fact we are here now," she winked. At he ones she knew… At the ones she didn't.

Donna glared at the Doctor, who welcomed Rose beside him again, this time with two huge cups of tea placed in front of them.

"It's only tea, Doctor, I assure you," Rose met the alien's distrusting look. "Have watched Martha preparing it."

"I know, love," he smiled at her softly, appearing to be somewhat distracted nonetheless.

She grabbed his hand. "I'm okay now. Martha knows that," Rose waved at the dark-skinned companion with a small smile on her face. He grabbed the blonde by the waist almost fiercely. _This means you're okay until someone addresses the topic again, Rose?_

Rose shrugged, not even trying to free herself from him. "It _is_ my birthday today. Try to avoid these painful topics, at least until the day's over all right, Doctor? And no, sending the Captain away won't help in the slightest. It might only ruin half the fun," Rose smirked at him. "It's not often we hear him being _this_ open." _Not often we see him this inebriated, too._

The Doctor nodded. She was right, as usual. Her infectious laughter at somebody's remark has made him sigh in relief. No matter the shocks of the day, Rose was _Rose_. Just hearing her gleeful chatter – he did not follow the conversation that seemed to have amused her greatly – was enough.

"Don't think I would, no," she nudged the Doctor playfully, thus making him realise he'd better start listening.

"But really, you can't be alive solely on tea," Donna eyed Rose searchingly.

"There are _many_ things that keep me alive," she stage-whispered at the Time Lord, who rolled his eyes at her. This was clearly meant for the Captain.

Jack burst out laughing. "This does not give him the right to-"

"Shut up! I know where the kitchen is. Have been there, with Martha," Rose knew she was very likely being childish, but she did not care.

The Captain was far from finished. "-to make you starve, no matter how good he is in the bedroom!"

The Doctor glanced at Rose, who pressed his hand assuringly. "Not long now."

He knew what she meant. The already tipsy company, including Jack Harkness, were talking of seemingly irrelevant things – the most recent being Rose not eating.

The alien's eyes glinted in thought, his voice only audible to her. "I can't remember you getting a single bite of _anything_ today. Not even the ice-cream! Why's that?"

Rose's eyes widened, then she smirked at him. "Been busy, yeah?"

"Very," he grinned. "Can't allow your banana cake and ice-cream go to waste, though, can we?"

"No! Although I wouldn't mind something warm first, if we come to it."

"Is this a request for banana pancakes, by any chance?"

Rose could never say no to the Doctor's specialty. She squeaked excitedly, feeling famished all of a sudden. "Oh, please!"

"Could kill for some of those myself," he grinned, excited.

"The chief is out for business! Unless my dinner lady feels like accompanying me?"

Rose glared at him. "First, I am not a dinner lady. Even less so _your_ dinner lady! A Dame, mind," she giggled. Second, Sir-"

The Doctor helped her to get up, which took no effort from him, as he was holding her close anyway. "See the strange looks they're giving us? I think we'd better move!"

"To the TARDIS kitchen? Okay!" Rose could barely contain her laughter. "But I'm not doing anything. Birthday girl, remember?"

The Time Lord shrugged at the companion. "Sounds fair to me."

He knew Rose Tyler could not sit idly for long. It would only be a matter of minutes until she joined him.

* * *

When the girl has indeed joined him, he could not back away a knowing smirk. It was just his luck pancakes was one of the few dishes Rose could prepare. Usually, the TARDIS was there to provide them with food…

The Doctor has considered himself a decent cook, but he lacked both the patience and the time, usually finding more urgent things to get involved in. Saving the world, saving his companions, being saved by them and the like…

"Or are you simply lazy?" Rose was watching him with a sparkle in her eyes.

The Doctor glared at her. "Lazy, me? Never!"

The TARDIS hummed with what could only be understood as a negation. Rose giggled. "I'm sure she would tell me many interesting things about you, Doctor. Too bad I have no means to talk to her in the way I would like to!"

The Time Lord addressed his ship instead. "I keep looking after you, and this is how you thank me, old girl?" The vessel gave a warning beep. He knew what it meant and shook his head.

"She wins, as always," he spoke to Rose with a shrug, never losing concentration in performing several tasks at once. Not counting the sight of the greatly amused companion in front of him.

"What was it she meant?"

"Separate celebrations, remember?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I really wish-"

"You _can_ understand her. You _do_. Better than I do, actually. My brave Rose."

She shook her head, incredulous. "No complicated topics," she reminded, smiling softly at him.

The Doctor smiled back at her. "Your eyes are uncharacteristically wide, dear. I can't have my birthday girl hungry, can I?"

"Shut up, yeah?" Rose said, her mouth full of freshly-baked pancakes.

"Delicious, I know. Nowhere as delicious as your lips, I'll have you know… But good."

She ignored him, a smirk on her face.

They finished eating at the same time.

"Shouldn't we have invited them to dine with us?" The Doctor asked her, not really expecting for  an answer. Rose's answer was surprising.

"Absolutely _not_! Just you wait. I could be a dinner lady for them, just this once," she rolled her eyes at him. "Then-"

"You will teach me a very important lesson?" he smirked.

The companion pretended to be thinking about his words.

"Nope. That's Mum's way of doing things."

"Not a Tyler-way, then?"

Rose shook her head. "Unless you'd like that better, of course."

"You know what it is I would like best, my Rose." He grinned at her suggestively. The girl rolled her eyes at him. She was not going to consider some of the things the Doctor's eyes might have implied he was secretly hoping for.

"Surprise me," she countered. "Later. We must get the pancakes to our friends first!"

He said nothing, grabbing one of the plates from her. "I'll take this to Jack. You serve the ladies, deal?"

The Doctor was determined to make Rose avoid dealing with the immortal human for as long as possible – even more so when he was supposedly drunk enough to forget himself. Forgetting decency has been his problem in general, whether he was drunk or sober.

It was only natural the said human reacted to their arrival first.

"Hooray! Food! I don't remember having asked for it, but- I'd say it smells good, just like- like-" Jack's misty look lingered on Martha and Donna, then subconsciously travelled to Rose, which has earned him a glare from the Time Lord.

"I know! Bananas!" Jack clarified, even if his intense look suggested something entirely different.

Rose placed the plates with pancakes in front of Donna and Martha in an uncomfortable silence, a forced smile on her face. At least the two women seemed honestly excited… Their alcohol-induced grins looked perfectly natural.

Donna giggled. "I knew there was a reason why he values you this much, Rose! Smells divine!"

The fair-haired girl shrugged. "The Doctor was the one to do most of the work!"

Martha decided to join the conversation, winking at Rose. "You're timid, too."

"Not in bed, I hope!"

A wave of giggles has accompanied Jack's remark.

The Doctor and Rose shared a look, away from the amused company in what felt like less than a second.

"Whew!" the Time Lord grabbed Rose by the hand thoughtlessly. "Where to now?"

"Away."

"A different room in the TARDIS kind of away? Different planet kind of away?" _Jack's kind of away?_

"All of those?"

The Doctor nodded at her excitedly. It was just about time for them to have some rest from the noisy unwanted guests. He decided against picking someplace the _random_ option would take them to.

"Are you up for something romantic, love?"

Rose gave him one of her sweetest smiles. "Surprise me, Doctor!" No matter if the surprises happened to turn out unpleasant most of the time, knowing him… And usually their luck - they were well-meant, at least.

The Doctor knew just the place. After all, Rose was the only one he has ever imagined bringing there… Why not on her special day?

"Hello? Doctor?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

He cleared his throat, having typed in the coordinates. "A fairly recently established pleasure planet, Rose! Should be interesting!"

Rose watched him worriedly. "Does _interesting_ mean you haven't been there before? Or are you willing to risk all sorts of _interesting_ when three of your inebriated companions enter the scene?"

The Doctor kissed her softly. "Don't you worry about them. We can cheat time, remember?"

"It's _your_ surprise. At least I'd know who to blame if it all falls apart!"

"No such thing will happen, I assure you!"

"Whatever you say, my Doctor. Tell me more about the planet you're taking me to? Its name, for a start?"

"This is where it gets complicated, Rose! It has no name-"

"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "A number, perhaps?"

"Its name is too complicated for a human to pronounce."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. It's labelled in the planet register as LP 8457," he grinned.

Rose's eyes widened. "Okay?"

"LP as in Love Planet, not Long Play," the Doctor clarified, clearly proud of himself.

"Jack would make countless jokes about the name," Rose giggled.

"He would, but this does not concern him, just us, yes?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously…**

" _LP as in Love Planet, not Long Play," the Doctor clarified, clearly proud of himself._

" _Jack would make countless jokes about the name," Rose giggled._

" _He would, but this does not concern him, just us, yes?"_

* * *

**Star: Chapter Twelve**

"Just us. Away on a planet unfamiliar to me… Just as always," the girl smirked.

 _Just as always_ , his mind reached for hers tentatively.

Rose exhaled heavily. The mental conversation, however pleasant, felt completely out of place on a planet she knew next to nothing about. "Could we avoid this? Just for the time being?"

The Doctor shrugged at her, a smug expression colouring his features. _Just until what, my sweetest Rose? We are supposed to be doing every pleasant thing there is to be found in this place. Why not some communication, too?_

Really, why not?

_I'm not used to this._

_But you_ love _it, don't you, Rose?_ The smugness was not going anywhere.

The young woman was determined not to give in to his efforts. Not just yet. "Yes. Of course I do."

This was _new_ to her. The planet, the surroundings, the primary purpose of it… _Exciting_.

 _I know!_ The Time Lord grinned at her, a sparkle in his eye. _Now if only we could find where to begin exploring this_ magnificent _place…_

There was no need to look any further. A young girl, looking no more than twelve, came up to them. "Are you lost? Uncertain where to go? We always suggest for the newly-arrived to visit the fortune teller! She's said to be good at her craft!"

 _Craft?_ The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Rose bit her lip. "Maybe we could try this attraction, what do you say?" She was careful not to address him in any way.

The alien's eyes widened, but he met her excitement with a grin. "Sure, step-sister!"

Rose averted her eyes. At least he hasn't called her his queen or something similar.

"You're not a couple?" The girl eyed them incredulously.

" _Nope!_ I just thought she needed something to help her let go of _things_. We can't tell of them to you, wouldn't be fair, yes?"

The young teenager nodded at them excitedly. "This tent over here, see? Just you wait until I tell her you've arrived! New people are always the most fun! Oh, and by the way… you'd need to enter separately. The fortune teller is not used to working with two people at once."

The Doctor gave Rose a binding grin. _Isn't she, now?_ _They look quite inexperienced with this sort of thing, if I say so myself!_

_Says the one who doesn't believe in magic!_

_No, I don't. But we_ can _play! Go ahead, love!_

She did, ready for anything… but meeting none of her expectations. Just a table, a pile of cards, several burning candles… and determination on the woman's face. The fortune teller, a seemingly incredibly old woman with more wrinkles Rose could recall seeing on anyone, smiled at her as if she hadn't seen _anyone_ enter her lone tent for weeks. Maybe this was why she seemed so pleased.

"Will you tell me your name, sweetheart? It should make everything easier and clearer…" The elderly woman's voice was sickeningly sweet. All of a sudden, all Rose wanted was to get away from that place. Everything felt incredibly fake there – but this was all she was hoping for.

"Marion," she spoke without thinking, her mind protecting her subconsciously.

The fortune teller seemed to be content. "Marion… Such a young, slender hand you have. Allow me to have a look at it!"

The young woman shrugged, ready to put up protective shields if necessary… but no, no such thing was needed, it seemed. Every gesture, every look, every move, every word leaving her mouth sounded practiced, as if taken from a silly witchcraft film or book. Rose glued an expectant smile onto her face.

"Oh. Am I right to assume this is your very first interplanetary trip, young lady?"

Rose fought the wish to snort. _Yeah, right…_ A timid smile seemed to work well for an answer instead.

This girl did not look afraid. _Was not_ afraid. It was unlikely she would believe in the standard _I think you are_ _cursed_ ' formula. But her eyes were shining, it was as if… She hoped for a lucky guess.

The black-clad woman's voice lowered. "I was told you haven't come on your own. The lines on your palm tell me there is something happening in your life, something interesting, life-changing, juicy, even… Does it have something to do with the man who'd brought you here? Your brother, but not really?"

The Londoner shrugged, allowing a blush to cover her face.

"Ooooh… youwanttobanghim!"

Rose's eyes widened. "I am sorry?"

It was the witch's turn to get uncomfortable. This girl looked to be quite young, after all. Maybe she has never-

"You'd like to get intimate with him?" The woman was quick to reword it.

Rose took in a breath. "Oh. If only it were possible…" She was having as much fun with this as the said fortune teller was. "Tell me, please… _tell_ me. _Could_ it be possible?"

What is his name?"

"John."

"Surname?"

"Smith, why?"

The woman stared at the lines on the girl's palm intently, then sighed heavily and shook her head. _Poor girl… "_ I'm sorry, dear, but he's having you on. It looks your life lines only cross barely. How long have you known him?"

Rose shook her head, suddenly trembling, tears flowing from her eyes. "This is enough. Thank… thank you!"

"Don't you want to know your future? I'm sure it's better! A new boyfriend for you?" The woman shouted her back, but Rose did not turn around, finding the Doctor waiting for her patiently on the nearby bench.

The Time Lord's eyes were wide with sincere concern. Gods. If the fortune teller has done something for Rose… _What has happened there?_

Her simulated tears were gone almost as soon as they'd appeared. _I have never heard so much nonsense in my life._ _All but one thing._ Catching her recent memory just fine, he grinned at her. _If anything, this can very easily be arranged, darling!_ Rose rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly. "It's your turn, _John_. Go, impress her!"

The Doctor looked at her seductively, his words coming out low. "Will _you_ impress me later?"

 _We'll see about that,_ she smirked.

"Must I go?" He looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sure we have many more interesting things to do than listening to charlatans, _yes_? The Doctor did not allow her to answer, awarding her with a thorough, wet, deep snog, his hands wandering everywhere but where they were supposed to remain.

Rose was soon left completely breathless, clinging to the Doctor for support. _Do this whenever you like, my Doctor. But we're going to meet the woman right now, yeah?_

He was unable to object. _Together?_

 _Yes._ Feeling brave, Rose entered the tent, knowing the fortune teller was expecting for the Doctor anyway.

"John? Marion? You know I can only serve one person at a time!"

"You can keep the money," the Doctor shrugged. "But don't _ever_ come near my wife or me again."

His Oncoming Storm glare was more obvious than anything. "Yes! Yes! I promise!"

They have left the woman stunned, possibly to rethink some tactics of hers… 

Right now, they had all the time in the world for good deeds… good deeds gone bad… or simply for each other.

 _Doctor?_ Rose peered into him.

_Mm?_

"We should just- find a room, I think."

He smirked at her. "You don't think we are going to forget it this time, love?"

"No," Rose breathed into his mouth, barely capable of keeping her hands off him. _I'll make sure we don't._

 _I have no doubt in you, Rose Tyler._ The room was waiting for them, reserved for the Smiths, it seemed. Rose's momentary wish to ask the Doctor about this was gone the moment their intense looks met. No inspiring surroundings, no aphrodisiacs waiting for them, no otherworldly technical devices, no arousal-inducing melodies could take their eyes off each other now. There was but one choice at that moment, and it only depended on his fair almost-bride now. _We could stop now and do it some other day, keeping to your original idea, my Rose._

"I wish- I wish I could- _but I can't. Not any more._

He knew just what it was. Fighting the very strong, very urgent need – often labelled as _desire_ – to finally complete an unfinished bond was hard. Even harder for someone who had been fully _human_ once. Before Bad Wolf. Before the partial bond has added some changes to her physiology he was afraid to name. _Rose. Oh, my Rose…_

Rose started momentarily. She was afraid the changes inside her would not go unnoticed for long, especially by the one she loved beyond reason. She grabbed the Doctor by the sleeve. _I am still human at heart, Doctor!_

 _My love…_ She was not _human_. Was never going to be fully human again. Was never going to meet her family again. A familiar sensation of guilt entered the Time Lord's mind again. _I am sorry!_

"Listen to me, Doctor."

Surprised, he looked at her.

_I wanted to be with you. Always. Have chosen to be with you when the opportunity presented itself. More than once. Do you know why?_

He nodded.

 _Good._ Molto bene. _Do_ you _want to do this now? Actually complete the bond in the place where every little detail, every little sound screams 'fuck me!' 'shag me!'_

The Doctor averted his eyes. _Should we find a place where everything screams 'make love to me!'?_

"I won't scream. I am going to _whisper_. To _breathe_ these four words into you. _Doctor… My Doctor._

_Make love to me._


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously...**

"I won't scream. I am going to _whisper_. To _breathe_ these four words into you. _Doctor… My Doctor._

_Make love to me._

* * *

**Star: Chapter Thirteen**

The Doctor could not take his blazing eyes off hers. Could barely catch his breath at the utterly open, utterly trusting look in Rose's burning hazel eyes. Look filled with the unquestionable feeling in them. He smiled at her softly, his look hopeful.

They did not speak… Even the breaths they took were barely audible, the noisiest sound in the room being the Doctor, turning on his buzzing sonic screwdriver to turn off every device in the room. Then, even that sound was gone.

They were going to _remember_ this time. Every look, every blush, every smile. Every brush of the hand. Every smallest of touches. The quietude of it all… No, perhaps not.

"Talk to me, Doctor." The lack of sounds other than some birds chirping outside was making Rose tense.

"What about?" His face was unbelievably close to hers all of a sudden, his breathing taking some of her reasonable thinking away.

"No-nothing," she breathed, losing herself in a kiss he gave her instead.

"Will we remember this?" Rose managed to say, feeling his hardened cock through their clothes.

"I very much hope so, love." This time, nobody was forcing them to do anything.

"As do I," she smiled, welcoming his daring grasp of her breast and brushing his length in return. He growled. This teasing simply wouldn't do.

"How much time do we have?" Rose chirped.

"Until we find something more interesting to do," he shrugged. "This is a _pleasure_ planet, Rose!"

_And there is nothing more pleasant than making love to you, my Doctor._

_How do you know that?_

"I _remember_ ," she smirked at him, freeing his cock from his trousers… Yet not bothering to help him remove them, or any of his other clothes, taking his member in her fist. "Try to relax. Be good, Doctor, and I might just-"

This was _not_ how it was supposed to be.

" _No_ , Rose," he objected, having planted a kiss on her lips, " _I_ should be the one granting you pleasure."

Instead of the expected objections, the blonde shrugged, letting go of him. "If this is how you want it, Doctor."

"Yes," he forced himself to ignore the visible need his body was showing. " _Yes_ , Rose. That's how I want it, making you come with my fingers and tongue alone."

Her eyes sparkled. "But we _will_ proceed with-"

"With the bonding… the _eternal_ connection between us? Sure thing." Only this time, they were going to remember _everything_.

"But you can't deny me-"

"I wouldn't be able to deny my bond mate _anything_ ," the Doctor licked his lips, smirking. "We have apparently gone through some of this already, as the telepathic connection we share is no longer a problem we need to work on – but the sharing of memories, the conscious allowing the other inside to meet your deepest, most sorrowful, most shameful memoris… Are you ready for this, Rose?"

_Yes. Yes._

"You should know beforehand, Rose. It was _I_ who was behind the killing of my own kind. Behind the destruction of my planet. My _planet_ , Rose!"

 _Are you expecting I would run away now, Doctor? I_ never _will._

"Thank you for believing in me, Rose," he breathed. "Thank you for being yourself. For laughing, for crying when you feel like it-"

Rose smiled at him softly. Forever _'s the word you need._

 _No words, love. Just feelings._ She did not know how she was left completely bare and exposed in less than a minute… But so was he, smiling at his bride-to-be with utter admiration. _My Rose. Oh, my Rose._

She was ready to drown in his shared memories…Soon realising it could hurt just the same. Only for a moment, Rose could see… Could _feel_ everything. All the sorrow, all the pain, all the darkness…

It was all gone the next moment, his mouth opening on hers for a long and slow trip through her feelings. Her memories. It was a very pleasant sensation… Slowly, their thoughts and memories inside them got mingled into an everlasting, never-ending life line. _Theirs._

This was when kissing was no longer enough. The Doctor's hands went straight where her unbelievably needy body needed to be touched the most… The wetness and warmth between her legs was enticing, the smell intoxicating… But the physical need to complete the bond first was above all.

_Here I am, making love to you at last, my sweet Rose Tyler. Or is Rose Smith the name of your preference?_

_Shut up, Doctor._ It didn't matter. They were going to become one, and this was- He entered her then, and Rose let out a whimper of surprise.

 _Is something wrong?_   He could not help asking.

Rose reached for his amazing hair. "Nothing's…" _Nothing is more perfect than this. Shut up and-_ even "Fuck me" sounded more fitting, with the need to feel him moving faster, _faster_ inside her quickly becoming unbearable _–_ but she didn't say it. Not like this. _Make love to me, Doctor. Let us be one body, one heart, one soul. One life._

The Doctor kissed her, his cock soon losing the pace it had acquired as the whiteness of pleasure overtook his vision.

Rose screamed his name moments afterwards. His _real_ name.

The Time Lord was still too lost in his own pleasure to pay it any mind. He turned her around, amused. _We have never even reached the bed, Rose._

 _I'd noticed._ She giggled, licking the remaining traces of their love-making off his length before the Doctor could object. _The carpet was as good a place as any, I suppose._

"This can only mean one thing, darling. Are you up for another session of love-making? In the place meant for it originally?"

"As long as you surprise me, husband," she teased him softly.

They were up for quite a surprise, indeed. The moment the Doctor's bare back touched the sheets – for the bride wished to be on top this time – he jumped off the exquisite ebony bed the next instant, taking Rose with him. He placed a finger on her lips. _Listen._

A doubtful female voice could be heard. One they knew very well, belonging to a certain ginger. Rose glared at him. She had been considering this possibility, true, but… _We can't even get away from them on a different planet_!

"I can't hear anything coming from this room. Not a sound," Donna commented. "Could it be we were given a wrong room number?"

Rose's nightmares seemed to have been coming true, as Martha's voice could be heard next. "They are sleeping, silly! And sleeping just as deeply as the supposed aphrodisiac is supposed to have made them to, particularly after a good shag!"

"But the irritating music is supposed to still be playing in the background," Donna noted. _Unless he'd turned it off._

"Might be it's faulty," Martha reasoned. "You are still free to open the door and check them out. Don't think you'd be shocked, or anything. A naked Time Lord and his equally bare Rose is the worst you could see. The old crone has told us the Doctor's left her quite a lot of money… She must have said something pleasant."

The Doctor pulled Rose back onto the bed and fell beside her, listening to the key being turned.

"I've told you, it's nothing but silence in this place," Donna rolled her eyes at her newly-found acquaintance.

"Oh, just look at them." The ginger made a throwing-up gesture.

Martha did not as much as flinch. "They're together, asleep after making love. What's so strange about it?"

"It seems half of this planet is nothing but a whorehouse. Did the Doctor at least know as much before having brought Rose here?"

"Oh, I _did_ ," the Doctor spoke, startling both of his companions. "Thank you for not bringing Jack with you, by the way," he was quick to put the covers on Rose and himself then.

"Have you tired Rose down enough for her not to wake up even now?" Donna grinned at him.

The blonde turned to face them, startling the girls anew. "I'd rather not fall asleep in unfamiliar places… potection or no protection," she spoke with a grin. _Shag or no shag_ , the Doctor countered. Rose cleared her throat, glaring at the Doctor. "Don't suggest you to, as well," she added, having decided not to ask them about their undeniable sobriety. "Where's our Casanova, while we're at it?"

"Off to seduce someone, you'd think," Donna shrugged, throwing a glance at the two piles of clothes with longing. It really was not remotely pleasant to know they were wearing nothing under those bed sheets and, if they chose to stay, she and Martha'd be forced to see that again. Beautiful bodies, and all… but it was simply unacceptable.

"You needn't stay," Rose smiled. "We'll tell you when we're about to head for the en-suite," she said.

"How… how did you-?"

"I'm English, just like you and Martha," she explained simply.

Martha grinned. "Knowing the Doctor, he wouldn't remember to bring his clothes with him and we'd need to face the second-hand embarrassment more than once."

Rose's eyes widened. _Have you ever?_

 _Never with someone I know, no,_ he assured her with a little kiss.

"I hope this is not the start of _something_?"

"A start of something, it might be," Rose smiled. "But not the start of _that_ , rest assured, Martha." Even if they might have proceeded with this, had the two of the Doctor's companions not entered so abruptly. But their love was no secret to anyone. Least of all to Jack. Where was he, anyway? Not that Rose minded his absence.

"You're lucky he's not here," Donna has but stated the obvious.

"We _are_ ," the Doctor agreed. "Lucky and happy you have not brought him with you," he winked.

"Is he all right?" Rose asked. Whatever the reason, whatever the cause… She knew Jack was always on her – on their side and could always be trusted.

Martha answered. "He is. Might have overdosed on hypervodka. A bottle or so too much," she smirked.

"I'd given him a couple, yeah. So Rose and I could-"

"Two bottles of that vile thing should have knocked him down for a while, yeah," the Doctor shrugged. "What about you two?" _You were supposed to be inebriated too! Were not supposed to find us!_

Rose shrugged. "Has the Doctor accidentally left you more information than any other person would have?"

"We went out, Donna and I… And then it was all pretty obvious. A teenager asked us if we wanted to visit a fortune-teller… I did. The fear in her eyes the moment I asked her about the two of you was as good an answer as any," she grinned. "What have you done?"

"He gave her his Oncoming Storm look, 's all," the fair-haired companion smirked. "What then?"

"Performed some complicated scientific research, and here we are!"

 _They went to the nearest hotel in sight_ , Rose was laughing out loud now. _I know you couldn't wait, Doctor. Neither could I and... well. They couldn't, as well._

"We should probably be getting dressed now," the pink and yellow girl noted, a scream threatening to escape her lips the moment she recognised the familiar figure smirking at her.

"You most probably should, Rose."


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously...**

_"We should probably be getting dressed now," the pink and yellow girl noted, a scream threatening to escape her lips the moment she recognised the familiar figure smirking at her._

_"You most probably should, Rose."_

* * *

**Star: Chapter Fourteen**

The Doctor couldn't have sworn he hadn't been expecting something like this. Where there was anything related to his favourite topic, Jack Harkness was usually the first to detect it.

"Get out," the Time Lord spoke calmly. It has been clear for him what to expect from the ladies… But he was never quite sure what to expect from the immortal human.

"Really?" Jack wasn't going to let the subject – or the pleasant scene in front of him – go so easily. "Are you sure?" He knew nothing was ever going to happen, nothing of the sort, but teasing them, particularly with the proof of their previous activity still detectable in the room, was something he could not resist.

The Doctor was not in the mood for any of his silly word-games. "Have I not been clear enough?"

"Hm?" Jack kept trying his luck.

"Get your bloody American arse out of this room," the Doctor hissed. "Right now."

"Out of this hotel, and back to the TARDIS," Donna finished, wishing to forget the sight of the Time Lord in silent fury.

"Yes, yes! Come, Jack. We must leave," Martha grabbed his hand.

"Rosie?" The girl was uncommonly quiet. "Is everything all right, sweetheart?" Jack was suddenly worried.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes at him. "Leave, please."

"She's just the woman you need, Doc," Jack smiled at them both and went out, together with the two amused women.

"My Rose," the Doctor whispered to her. "My darling. I really don't think I could-"

"Neither could I, don't you worry, Doctor. Let's go wash ourselves, get dressed and leave this place?" She suggested.

"Mm," he agreed. "But do you feel like returning to the TARDIS right after?"

_No_. They were alone again and could communicate telepathically whenever they wanted to… Right? _I'd like something-_

The Doctor did not attempt to pretend this pleasant change did not affect him. _Interesting? Different?_ The Time Lord kept trying to see every smallest change in the look of her eyes. Apparently, the attempt was not successful enough.

Rose smirked at him. _Something personal._

_Has making love not been personal enough, Rose?_ The Doctor was puzzled.

No matter the extent of things the Doctor has shared with her… Rose knew there were some things he has kept from her still. Including the ones most painful. _You know what I mean, I know you do. I would understand if you can't. It's just-_

Then, he realised. Keeping these things away from everyone was something he has sworn to himself to keep inside ever since the War was over. But Rose… She was _everything_ to him. _Of course._ This was going to be tortuous… But she deserved to know everything she desired. Including the terrible fate of his home planet. Gallifrey.

Rose shook the subject away the next instant. For times with the TARDIS not filled with this many people… "Let's go," she smiled at him encouragingly. "We could even-"

The idea of sharing a shower has been a very bad one. It was tiny and clearly meant for one person only.

"What are we going to do now?" The Doctor eyed Rose thoughtfully.

"Behave like normal, civilised people?" Rose burst out laughing. "Use the shower one after the other?"

He joined her in her infectious echoing laughter. Where's the fun in that, Rose Tyler?"

"What do you suggest, Time Lord?"

"I think we are sensible enough not to allow ourselves go too far, m?" His mischievous smirk has brought quite a different undertone to his words, but Rose knew better than to trust his words and actions all the time.

Making love to Rose Tyler all over again, this time under water running on them… in a space where touching the other could not be avoided, even if purely accidental… it was never his intention. But then, she kissed him. Kept kissing him. Then, she's kissed him again… And that was all it took.

_We absolutely shouldn't be doing this._

_I know,_ Rose agreed, stopping whatever she was doing at once.

_No, you don't_ , the Doctor leant in and directed his attention on her breasts. _Such a minx, you are, Rose Tyler._

She giggled at him good-naturedly, having secretly expected something similar to this reaction from him. _Anything for you, my Doctor._ Rose knew this was undoubtedly having a good effect on her Time Lord. Taking some of his unease away, at least.

He removed his lips from her bare body for a moment. "You are perfect." _Rose Tyler._

She grinned at him expectantly. "But we should stop? Before we actually-"

The Doctor shook his head, allowing his hands and lips to go even lower. _Deeper._

_No._

"But there is no space for us to… to proceed… properly, yeah?" Rose could hardly keep her voice even, with the Doctor touching her everywhere the tiny space allowed him to.

He shook his head, grinning mischievously.

Rose glared at him. If this was how he wanted it… She pressed her back to the wall, its cool surface sending a shudder through her spine. _Is this fine with you?_

The Doctor gaped at her, unable to think of anything suitable to say. She has more or less opened herself to him… and it felt like something more than a mere physical connection.

"Are you- are you-" He managed at last. The Time Lord's efforts to hide his visible need to feel Rose inside him again – it has suddenly seemed like eons ago for him – were both amusing and promising.

"Am I aware we are running out of oxygen more and more every passing moment?" _Sure thing._

He was not expecting this. Surely, Rose can't have been worried about something so _trivial_? With him being Time Lord, one not often having to worry about running out of breath.

Her eyes widened. "Trivial… I think not," Rose shrugged at the Time Lord, having miraculously found a way to exit the tiny bathroom. The puzzled and hurt expression on the Doctor's face was ignored quite pointedly.

"We cannot do this. _I_ can't. Not in here," Rose spoke to him through the open door, afraid another of his inviting glances might just break her resolve. She was, at least in her heart, at least at that very moment, feeling like an ordinary human girl.

The Doctor shrugged at her. "You have just got away from me. It's as good an indication as any, _love_."

_What is_ that _supposed to mean, Doctor?_ Rose could not help but reached for him again, no kinds of seductive behaviour coming from either side. Just a grin from him. A smirk from her. A game they were both more than willing to play... willing to lose. _Knowing_ they would.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing what I can...

**Previously…**

_Rose could not help but reached for him again, no kinds of seductive behaviour coming from either side. Just a grin from him. A smirk from her. A game they were both more than willing to play…. Willing to lose._ Knowing _they would._

* * *

 

**Star: Chapter Fifteen**

The Doctor helped her back inside… with just enough space for her to get out whenever she pleased.

 _Are you sure about this, Rose?_ The girl could have sworn she saw a shadow of uncertainty in his features.

_You seemed to have been, just a second ago, Doctor._

He cleared his throat. "Well-"

Rose shook her head at some passing thought in her mind. "Really, Doctor. You know we can't leave this place without making sure-"

"And there we have Rose Tyler, going all domestic," he commented cheekily.

She rolled her eyes at him. "No such a thing as a birthday present, I take it?"

" _I_ am your birthday present," he muttered into her chest huskily.

"For better or for worse," the companion countered, fighting back a grin.

The Time Lord peered at her. The possibility to reach for her, kiss her, touch her… make love to her was making the Doctor's head spin. "And you are mine," he stated, licking his lips.

Rose eyed him seriously. "You sure deserve a proper slap from me, Doctor. Right now."

"Don't ruin it," he pouted. The last thing he wished for was a Tyler slap. His curiosity was piqued, nonetheless. "What would you do that for?"

"They have turned off the water," Rose spoke emotionlessly, motioning towards the noiseless shower. All of a sudden, she was both amused and desperate. The latter not so much about their broken-off foreplay, but about… other things. The companion shuddered.

"So? Wait. Are you cold, Rose?" The Doctor's face now was clouded with sincere worry. "Our clothes must still be just outside this en suite. I'm sure a cuppa would fix things for you immensely!"

The girl looked at him meaningfully. "They have turned off the water," she repeated patiently.

"Well, there are towels waiting for us-"

She blinked, waiting for him to catch up.

"They have turned off the water," the Doctor reasoned out loud. "They wouldn't have, unless-"

As much as his voice was turning her on, Rose needed to remind him something important first. "For how long have you rented this hotel room, Doctor?"

"What-"

"Two- no, that's not it- four, five hours?"

He did not understand.

"On this planet, you have clearly managed to book us a room in the most expensive, the most exquisite, the most _popular_ hotel. Surely, you don't expect for them to allow us stay here for as long as we want?"

The Doctor hasn't thought about it properly before. "Yes, right… Let's just… get out of here?"

 _Correct._ Rose was already putting her clothes on. "Make all the equipment work again, yeah?" She motioned at all the comfortably turned-off alien devices.

The Doctor glanced at her, hurriedly working on his shoelaces. "Don't know how," he shrugged.

"Don't know how to lace your trainers?" She rolled her eyes at him. Surely, the things they did or the bright dreams of what they would have done just this day might have caused him some unordinary mind-gaps, but-

"Don't know how to make these – he motioned at where Rose had been looking – work again," the Doctor grinned at her. "Which leaves us with no alternative but to-"

"Run!" She finished, giddy with excitement as they run, her hand in his.

* * *

"Whereto now, my sweetest Rose?" He asked her tenderly, his almost-accidental (but one very, very carefully planned and very much intended) soft touches clouding her reasoning. Just a little bit.

"We can't exactly return to the TARDIS," she reasoned.

"We need to leave this place either way," the Doctor reminded her. "Are you sure there is some other way for us to-"

Rose shrugged at him, having known the answer to her upcoming question before even giving it."You don't happen to have any money on you, Doctor?"

He eyed her curiously, confused. "What for?" Surely, Rose couldn't have another of those overly fancy places in mind? A different hotel? A holiday resort?

"Er- I-"

Rose grinned at him, handing him a tenner. "There must be a chippy somewhere close, eh?"

The Doctor stared at her, wide-eyed. "Rose…"

She snorted. "Used to be an ordinary Estate kid, remember? We lassies have had our own ways-"

The alien still gaped at her. "How did you-"

Rose sent him a very vivid picture of a note securely placed in her bra.

The Doctor began laughing out loud, admiring the girl's creativity. "Is _this_ the one?" He stared at the banknote in her open palm, unable to stop shaking with laughter.

_No, I have another five hidden in there, silly. Just for when you happen to be penniless._

It did not take the earthling much effort to see some of his interesting, if not enticing, fantasies about finding money safely placed in the one place he would love to find _any_ reason to worship. At any time… Naturally, his open sexual fantasies soon were not limited to the upper part of her body…

She blushed involuntarily. _Oi!_ _I'm not willing to take part in any of your…_ It was already too late for that, anyway. Rose's imagination was just as good as his. "Stop. Stop," she pleaded. "Not anywhere in this place." Her sincere annoyance was almost enough to calm him down.

The following incident has sent them running away as fast as they could. "The closest resort is two hundred metres that way!" The man addressing them did not seem surprised in the slightest. These things kept happening every day. "Shagging out in the open is strictly forbidden, _lovebirds_!" _Strange_ , the Time Lord noted, amused.

"If we do, though?" The Doctor asked the man kindly, looking sincerely interested all of a sudden.

The man's surprise equalled Rose's. "A week locked up in a cell… and a fine. Why?"

"I mean, the two of you would be in _separate_ cells," he hurried to add, washing down every trace of excitement off the Doctor's face.

 _This won't do_ , the Time Lord smiled softly at the sincere relief in her eyes.

The man eyed them warily. "If you break our rules on intention, though…"

The alien's eyes widened in realisation then. "We understand. Nice talking to you!"

And so, they ran. Having finally noticed the TARDIS in the distance, the two stopped abruptly.

"What was all of this about?" _Imprisonment? Fines?_

"Just in case they realise it was I who's responsible for the uncommon silence, yeah? Must know what's waiting for me. How much money you would need to pay in order to get me out," he teased.

Rose exhaled, hiding her amusement.

"They must be using different currency here anyway," she remembered, ashamed of her thoughtlessness. _Are you going to take this? Darling? Lover?_ She cooed, knowing he loved it.

"They accept all sorts of currencies here, love," the Time Lord grinned at her, taking the banknote at last. The equivalent of ten pounds was quite a sum on that planet. The alien was not worried about that. "Look, darling... I know where I'm taking you to have the best chips," he winked, having effortlessly changed the topic.

"London, Earth?" Rose pretended to be guessing.

"Yep!" _At least we know where our next stop is going to be,_ the Gallifreyan smirked at Rose's sudden excitement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously…**

" _But I know where to find the best chips," he winked._

" _London, Earth?" Rose pretended to be guessing._

" _Yep!"_ At least we know where our next stop is going to be _, the Gallifreyan smirked at Rose's sudden excitement._

* * *

**Star: Chapter Sixteen**

The couple managed to enter the TARDIS without being seen. Rose was bubbling with excitement. _To London?_

 _Don't you think we should check if all of our passengers are in place first, love?_ The Doctor reminded her their trip was not only theirs until the three other companions were on board, with their choices, wishes and preferences.

Rose grinned at him knowingly instead. They had managed to slip away from the curious lot quite successfully, more than once.

"You cheater! I thought I should never trust you, you-" Donna's furious voice was unmistakable.

"What was it I have done again?" Jack sounded hurt _. It was only a silly alien game!_ "I keep trying to act sensible. Besides, I _know_ the rules of this thing!"

Martha sounded flustered, though. "I don't understand it. The ship won't translate the rules. Why do we even bother?"

The Doctor shook his head, sighing. "Do you remember that game Jack insisted we played?"

Rose remembered. Back when Mickey was with them. Back when the Doctor was all grumpy and sporting his leather jacket as if it were second skin. "I remember how much fun you had in trying to outsmart us all."

 _Maybe we should join them?_ He suggested. "They sound like they need company!"

"Shhh!" _We wouldn't want all hell to break loose. It sounds almost like a heated game of_ Monopoly, she grimaced. Clearly, it has evoked some unpleasant memories from her past life. Fully human life.

The Doctor wondered for a moment, then decided to give Rose the question. "Do you mean it has reminded you of something you'd rather forget, back when my grumpy self, your Mickey and everyone's Jack were playing that silly table game?"

She shrugged, ignoring his attempt to amuse her. He realised it was better for them to remain unnoticed for as long as possible.

_Why haven't you told us anything?_

Rose grabbed him by the hand and pulled him farther from the noise. Interestingly, they have entered the dusty plain room from before. The noise was barely heard in there. She cleared her throat. "Do you know why I haven't said a thing?"

He shook his head.

"Precisely," she sighed. "Jack wanted to be everybody's friend. Mickey was sure he has never stopped being my boyfriend. You were too- too-"

"Grumpy? Cold-hearted?" He offered.

"Too afraid to admit you cared about me more than you should have," she smiled at him sadly. "Now, I know. I understand, my Doctor."

The Time Lord kept watching her worriedly, waiting for her to tell him more. It was likely another blow of memories might hit her.

"Do you need something, love?"

She did, he understood.

* * *

"I need you to give me a promise. A promise greater than that of _forever_ ," Rose exhaled, collecting the remainder of her determination from the corners of her mind. "I want you… Need you with me," she did not lower her look, ignoring the tears pooling in her hazel eyes simply from the intensity, the _impossibility_ of her request.

" _Can_ this be done? Could you?" The assured look on her face never changed.

The Doctor gasped at the unuttered but obvious request, one so basic and yet so important for his race.

 _You_ are _my bond-mate, Rose. Is this not enough?_

She was testing him, the Doctor knew. If he denied her the request, Rose would shrug it off, possibly blaming everything from the weather to her period for her stupidity and never address the subject again... But he, he would regret denying it for a very long time.

Telepathic bonds could be formed between lovers with barely any effort at all. With Rose Tyler, a girl whose physiology seemed to have begun welcoming his entrance into her mind and body practically since their very first mutual – and his previous self's very last – enforced act of intimacy.

Time Lords and telepathy-sensitive humanoids, humans, in Rose's case – could and were often known to form successful relationships.

Successful did not mean _complete_.

There she stood, Rose Tyler, the incredible golden girl, now looking at him both knowingly and with the expectation impossible to misinterpret.

He gazed at her with an indescribable emotion. He knew what this presented them both with. No matter how often the Doctor might have secretly pictured the impossible scenario in his mind…

_I can't allow you to risk it, Rose. We are able to share everything. I am willing to show you my weaknesses, my failures._

_Only don't ask me_ thi _s. Please._

Rose was deeply shaken by his words. The Doctor wanted it, even if she was the only one left able to say.

 _Why, Doctor? I have you, have the TARDIS on my side._ As if to frustrate the Time Lord further, the ship hummed at Rose with appreciation.

"She applauds your bravery," the Doctor did not sound happy.

Rose chose to ignore the sparkle of excitement seen in his eyes. If the Gallifreyan wanted to pretend he was unmoved, so be it. She knew. And she waited.

_This might hurt. Very much._

_So?_

He cleared his throat and allowed fear colour his words. "I… I can't allow you to, Rose."

She pushed the table out of the way, her hands finding his. _Do you think I'm afraid of pain, Doctor?_

He thought a second, then shook his head, grinning.

_Are you sure I won't be able to change your mind, Rose?_

The stubborn girl smiled at him apologetically. Rose knew, having learnt so much about him and about herself in such a short time. Mental barriers between lovers were greatly weakened, if desired… Barriers between bond-mates could be ignored, with mutual agreement.

Two bonded Time Lords could feel their partners even stronger. Connect in a different, deeper way… "But why, Rose?"

The knowledge that it _was_ possible was always there, ever since their first time together, almost haunting the Doctor ever since their time in the planet for lovers.

 _I know,_ Rose smiled, kissing him sweetly. _You know I know._

The Doctor welcomed her kisses, knowing both she and the cheeky old girl knew how much it meant to them. To the girl, forever separated from her family. To the Time Lord, the last of his race. To the TARDIS, who knew what ones in love, the ones _she_ loved were ready for.

All of a sudden, it began. The pain, one Rose Tyler was ready for.

The Doctor could only watch her, terrified. _If anything happens to you, it's my fault._

Rose shook her head, managing a crooked painful smile. _My fault._

* * *

No matter the dreadful sight of his lover suffering, no matter the pain, screams, moans and growls of an almost intolerable torment, it was all worth it in the end.

Fifty-five hours, two cases of passing out – because the TARDIS could allow her golden girl these tiny favours – later, it was over.

Only then did they fully understand the main function of the room. It was always there, waiting. No matter the situation, they were unheard and unseen by the three curious people that absolutely did not need to know that the young woman known as Rose was now closer to the Time Lord than anyone ever was.

Of course, this did not mean anything for the three people who actually knew them better than they would have liked to.


End file.
